I'm not Iron Man
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Je ne suis pas Iron Man. Je ne suis pas le "nouveau" Tony Stark. Si Tony Stark n'est pas mort durant la dernière bataille contre Thanos, c'est bien parce que Peter lui a sauvé la vie. Aujourd'hui, l'armure d'Iron Man est bien rangée et scellée ; Tony tente d'oublier les derniers évènements et de prendre soin de sa femme et de sa fille, tout en formant Peter à la vie de super-héros.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

\- **Découvrez son visage**, ordonna une voix grave, qui lui paraissait juste devant lui.

\- **Si tu bouges, t'es mort, t'entends ?** m'avertit une autre voix juste derrière moi, en appuyant son arme contre mon dos pour corroborer sa menace, ce qui me fit grimacer.

J'étais en mauvaise posture, et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'en étais arrivé à ce point-là. C'était la deuxième fois, depuis que j'étais Spider-Man, depuis cette fois où le Vautour m'avait enseveli sous un tas de gravats, après que Monsieur Stark m'ait repris le costume.

Respirant laborieusement après les coups que j'avais pris, je clignai des yeux lorsque le sac qui obstruait ma vue fut retiré, et ce que je vis me remplit de rage.

Celui qui se tenait face à moi n'était autre que celui qui se faisait appeler Tombstone, autrefois tueur à gage et homme d'affaire à Philadelphie, où il vivait une vie pleine d'opulence. Poursuivi pour meurtre après qu'un de ses collaborateurs l'ait dénoncé, il avait ensuite été emprisonné avant d'être transféré dans un centre pénitentiaire du Queens, d'où il a ensuite été sorti par un avocat brillant et son ami d'enfance, accessoirement.

Ami qu'il avait voulu tuer par la suite, d'où mon intervention, il y a de cela des mois.

\- **Spider-Man...**, murmura Tombstone avec un air ravi, sa voix rocailleuse m'arrachant des frissons de haine. **Est-ce que tu sais depuis quand je te cherche ?**

Son costume trois pièces, parfaitement ajusté, était maculé de sang.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de cette situation sans encombre ; malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus contacter Karen, du fait que mon masque ait été détruit dans le combat, et je n'avais alors plus qu'à espérer que F.R.I.D.A.Y. remarque l'absence de communication qui émanait habituellement de mon costume, et prévienne ainsi Monsieur Stark.

\- **J'imagine que tu vas me le dire**, rétorquai-je, acide.

\- **Depuis le moment où toi et ton ami Stark vous êtes mis en travers de mon chemin.**

Le silence se fit. Ma pommette et mon arcade éclatées me brûlaient, même si je sentais les cellules de mon corps activer la guérison accélérée, et j'essayais discrètement de défaire les liens qui retenaient mes mains et mes lances-toiles.

\- **Je connais ton secret, Spider-Man... ton vilain petit secret...**, persifla Tombstone, **il m'a fallu du temps pour découvrir qui tu étais vraiment, et j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit un simple gamin de quinze ans qui soit parvenu à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues...**

\- **J'ai seize ans**, grimaçai-je, **aïe**, sifflai-je tandis que l'homme derrière moi appuyait davantage son arme dans mon dos.

\- **Tu restes un gamin. Et je vais t'apprendre à te mêler de mon business...**

Se retournant vers moi, il brandit un revolver Smith & Wesson 629 .44 Magnum, en prenant soin de viser mon front. Un sourire mauvais découvrit ses dents pointues et limées, qui ressortaient sur son visage albinos.

D'un coup d'épaule, j'essayai de me défaire de mes liens, en vain. Mon regard cherchait frénétiquement une issue de sortie, mon ouïe fine, mon spider-sens, tout mon corps était en alerte, tendu. Je savais cependant qu'étant donné la distance entre ce révolver et moi, je n'aurais même pas le temps de me dégager. Et même si c'était le cas, ces deux gorilles qui me maintenaient auraient tôt fait de me loger une balle dans la tête...

C'était donc comme ça que finissait Spider-Man ? Avec une mort aussi peu spectaculaire, aussi peu digne du super-héros qu'il était ?

\- **Adieu, Spider-Man.**

Je sentis alors plus que je ne le vis le double CLIC caractéristique de la détente que l'on actionnait, et je sus que je ne pourrais rien faire cette fois.

Rien ne pouvait me sauver...


	2. 1 Another ending

Chapitre 1 - Another ending

Aux prises avec un des soldats de Thanos, je lançai une toile explosive dans les pieds du géant qui tentait de m'écraser sous ses mains immenses ; sa taille et son poids importants pouvaient être un avantage tout comme un inconvénient, c'est pourquoi le fait d'entraver son pas fit qu'il bascula soudainement en avant, me laissant le champ libre.

J'allais partir dans la direction opposée pour venir en aide à Captain America, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un autre soldat qui venait de jeter Monsieur Stark à terre, en mauvaise posture. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai à sa poursuite et m'en débarrassai rapidement avant qu'il n'écrase l'Iron Man qui était étendu sur le sol, la respiration sifflante, visiblement souffreteux.

\- Oh la vache ! m'exclamai-je en atterrissant devant lui. Vous n'allez pas croire ce qui vient de se passer ! Vous vous rappelez quand on était dans l'espace ? et que j'étais tout poussiéreux ? Et ben, j'ai dû m'évanouir, parce que quand je me suis réveillé, vous n'étiez plus là. Et là, le Docteur Strange était là, pas vrai ? Et il a dit, continuai-je rapidement, en prenant une voix grave pour imiter Strange : « ça fait cinq ans, viens, ils ont besoin de nous ! » et là il a commencé à faire son truc magique avec ses mains, et là... Euh, qu'est-ce que vous faites... ?

Sans comprendre, je vis Tony s'approcher de moi, les larmes aux yeux, un sourire de travers qui témoignait de son émotion, et il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre son armure.

\- Viens là, petit, murmura-t-il d'une voix que l'émotion rendait rauque.

Surpris, mes bras passèrent automatiquement autour de lui, mais je comprenais mal ce qui se passait. Mon cœur débordait de joie, parce que c'était la première fois que Monsieur Stark faisait preuve d'autant d'émotions devant moi, et je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela arrivait. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je le serrai moi aussi dans mes bras, et je le sentis me serrer plus fort, ce qui m'arracha un sourire un peu incrédule, de celui qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive.

\- Wow, c'est super gentil, ça, souris-je avant qu'il ne se détache de moi pour me regarder, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, son sourire de travers toujours sur son visage, ses yeux brillants.

Ce n'était clairement pas le Tony Stark dont j'avais l'habitude et, bien que cela me fasse plaisir de le voir démontrer son affection envers moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui ; qu'était-il arrivé, durant ces cinq dernières années ? Les paroles de Strange m'interpelaient.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, gamin, ajouta Stark en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et qui me remplissait de fierté car cela me donnait l'impression d'avoir accompli une noble tâche.

Je me contentai de lui adresser un sourire fier, avant que chacun de nous s'envole dans une direction opposée pour continuer le combat.

Même si je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il en retournait, je savais qu'il fallait amener le gantelet jusqu'au van d'Ant-Man ; toutes les pierres étaient présentes, et si Thanos s'en emparait, nous aurions perdu. C'est pour cela que lorsque je le vis échapper à Peter Quil, et retomber au milieu du champ de bataille, je me précipitai dessus pour le récupérer, aidé par Karen qui me guidait.

\- _Attention, Peter, à ta droite_, dit-elle, et je fis un bond pour esquiver ce qui arrivait.

Mais alors que j'allais lancer une toile pour surplomber les deux clans qui s'affrontaient et essayer de trouver une solution, un attroupement de soldats de Thanos se jeta sur moi.

\- Ça va, je gère ! m'écriai-je, alors même que je ne voyais plus le ciel au-dessus de moi, tentant de m'échapper.

\- _Tiens bon, Pete,_ me dit Monsieur Stark, à travers le costume, _j'arrive_.

\- Je gère, je gère... non, je gère pas ! m'exclamai-je, en ayant l'impression de me faire marcher dessus par un troupeau d'éléphants.

Je m'accrochais coûte que coûte au gantelet, espérant que Monsieur Stark arriverait rapidement, mais chaque seconde qui passait, je sentais l'objet me glisser des doigts, tandis que les griffes acérées des soldats me lacéraient.

\- Lâche rien, la crevette ! s'écria Captain America en lançant le Mjolnir dans ma direction.

Je lançai alors une toile sur le manche et m'accrochai de toutes mes forces en poussant un cri de victoire, serrant le gantelet contre moi, comme si ma vie en dépendait - et c'était sans doute le cas.

J'atterris ensuite dans un cratère creusé par un tir ennemi, et je me roulai en boule pour éviter les dégâts causés par l'explosion, gémissant, le visage recouvert de terre et de poussière. Le sang provoqué par l'éclatement de mon arcade sourcilière m'aveugla et je m'essuyai prestement.

Me redressant, j'avisai le Docteur Strange qui ouvrait des portails et utilisait des tours de magie dont lui seul avait le secret, et qui me cria d'un ton pressant :

\- DONNE LE GANTELET, IL FAUT EN FINIR UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

Je regardai alors le fameux gantelet sous un œil neuf : s'en servir avec l'idée d'en finir avec Thanos devait sûrement aider le porteur à éradiquer le Mal qu'il avait créé ! La compréhension se fit dans mon esprit, ma poitrine se soulevant de façon erratique alors que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse ; si j'utilisais le gantelet, tout serait fini, mais survivrais-je au claquement de doigts ? Je n'étais pas un Titan...

Regardant autour de moi, je vis les millions de soldats de Thanos accourir de tous côtés, prêts à tout, et Thanos, au loin, et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me décider. D'un geste, j'enfilais le gant qui était vraisemblablement une création de Tony.

\- Peter, arrête ça ! s'exclama ce dernier, en se posant à quelques mètres de moi, le bras tendu vers moi.

\- Non, il faut l'arrêter et c'est le seul moyen !

Mon souffle était laborieux, parce que je comprenais ce que ça impliquait réellement. Est-ce que j'allais...

\- C'est à moi de le faire, pas à toi, essaya de me raisonner Monsieur Stark.

\- Personne n'a dit ça, Monsieur Stark, je veux faire quelque chose de bien, je veux être plus que la petite araignée sympa du quartier.

\- Peter, ne fais pas l'idiot !

La terreur se lisait dans les yeux de Tony, et Thanos poussa un hurlement de rage en arrivant près de nous. Aussitôt, Iron Man se jeta sur lui pour le repousser, et je n'eus plus aucune hésitation lorsque je vis le Titan fou s'acharner sur lui, lui arrachant son casque avant de le fracasser au sol.

Relevant la main droite au niveau de mon visage, je soufflai un bon coup et priai : _pitié, faites que ça marche. __Eliminez__ Thanos et tout le Mal qu'il a invoqué..._

CLAC.

Je claquai des doigts, sans savoir que c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Thanos, cinq ans plus tôt, avec le terrible dessein d'éliminer cinquante pourcent de l'Univers.

Je claquai des doigts pour faire quelque chose de bien, pour être quelqu'un, pour sauver ces gens que j'aimais, que j'admirais, et qui avaient terriblement, douloureusement le droit de vivre.

Je claquai des doigts pour sauver mon mentor.

Une lumière aveuglante se fit, une douleur immense remonta le long de mon corps et j'hurlai de terreur, incapable de voir ce qui se passait ; la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était que j'avais le sentiment de me désintégrer complètement.

Et puis, cette terrible lumière s'estompa petit à petit, mais je ne voyais et n'entendais plus rien. J'étais comme aveugle, furieusement conscient du souffle qui peinait à se frayer un chemin dans mon abdomen, des battements de cœur furieux qui cognaient contre ma poitrine. Titubant, je finis par me laisser tomber contre ce qui devait être une carcasse de vaisseau alien.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'avais l'impression d'être au fin fond d'un immense trou noir. Que la surface me semblait loin...

\- ...ter ! PETER !

Monsieur Stark ?

\- Reste avec moi, gamin !

Je suis là...

\- Tu m'entends ? tu restes avec moi ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

Du fond de mes paupières, j'apercevais la surface nuageuse, et cette poussière grise qui s'élevait pour disparaître ressemblait à des milliers d'étoiles...

\- Je suis là, gamin, reste avec moi...

Du fond de mes paupières, je me sentais perdre pied... je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur, plus aucune peur... Un poids écrasa ma poitrine, mes yeux se révulsèrent, et je sombrai alors plus profondément dans un sommeil indulgent et salvateur... je partais avec la certitude que tout le monde allait bien... que tout allait pour le mieux.


	3. 2 Wake up

Chapitre 2 - Wake up

Mon bras...

Mon corps heurta brutalement la surface, qui se brisa sous la force. Je sentais comme des picotements qui me remontaient sur tout le corps, semblables à des insectes qui seraient en train de me dévorer.

J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas pondre d'œufs..., pensai-je de façon incongrue. Et même de là où je me trouvais, cette pensée me sembla étrange et inappropriée.

J'avais été tellement persuadé que tout était terminé pour moi, que je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais encore ne serait-ce que _penser_. Je me sentais engourdi, comme si mon corps était totalement désaxé par rapport au reste du monde. Jambes en haut, tête en bas.

Je ne sentais rien d'autre que la gravité de la Terre, et cela me donnait le tournis.

Peu à peu, je sentais mes sens reprendre le dessus, et je savais que ce n'était _pas_ normal. Comment cela pouvait-il l'être ? N'étais-je pas supposé être _mort_ ?

Un son agaçant me parvenait aux oreilles, une sorte de BIP régulier et rapide, et j'avais froid. J'avais sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir la provenance de ce bruit, je me trouvai face à un plafond métallique et complexe d'une couleur grisâtre. Un vertige intense crocheta mon estomac, j'eus alors l'impression que le centre de gravité inversé par lequel j'étais rattaché à la Terre se désaxait à nouveau, et avec ça, une furieuse envie de vomir qui m'obligea à refermer les yeux.

\- Peter ?! s'exclama une voix familière. Oh, mon Dieu, Peter, tu m'entends ?!

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'entente du bourdonnement qu'il y eut alors. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement replonger ? retourner dans l'obscurité ?

\- Docteur Banner, il... il a ouvert les yeux, bredouilla la voix féminine qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

Est-ce que j'étais...

Je sentis les vibrations qui émanaient des murs et du sol, signe que des gens approchaient, et cela me perturba plus que de raison. Quelque chose de froid se glissa sur mon poignet gauche, et on m'appela de nouveau :

\- Peter, c'est Bruce. Si jamais tu m'entends, ou me sens, essaie de presser ma main, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver.

\- Je crois qu'il s'est réveillé.

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, mais quelque chose me disait d'obéir à ce Docteur Banner. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour ne bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, et j'eus le sentiment que c'était totalement voué à l'échec.

\- C'est parfait comme ça, mon garçon.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y., vérifie ses constantes vitales, ordonna une voix très proche de moi, qui semblait tendue.

\- _Pouls rapide, reprise de l'activité cérébrale, patron._

\- Il faut le laisser se reposer, maintenant, répondit celui que j'identifiais comme étant le Docteur Banner. Tony, viens. May, vous devriez venir vous reposer, vous aussi. Je pense qu'il est hors de danger.

Tony ? May ?

Ces noms m'étaient vaguement familiers...

Je n'eus pas le temps de fouiller ma mémoire plus longtemps. Je tenais comme un énorme fil de caoutchouc que je tirais, tirais, tirais, à mesure que je cherchais des réponses à mes questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il claque, et l'obscurité m'envahit de nouveau.

Après ce qui me sembla de longues heures, et avec une force surhumaine, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux sur le plafond métallique. Mes sens étaient engourdis, et je papillonnai des yeux.

\- Gamin ?

La douleur était forte et irradiait tout mon corps, me tirant une grimace et un gémissement. Où est-ce que j'étais ?

Bruit de chaise que l'on tire, vibrations, bruits de pas. Béchers qui s'entrechoquent, liquide que l'on verse, vibrations, encore, bruits de pas, chaise que l'on tire.

\- Je t'ai redonné des antidouleurs.

Impossible de focaliser. Vibrations, focalisations.

J'essayais de rouvrir les yeux, mais j'avais l'impression de lutter à nouveau contre ce trou noir et béant qui m'avait aspiré auparavant.

\- Ta tante, May, est allée se reposer. Elle a veillé sur toi pendant des heures. Elle était furax, contre moi, évidemment. C'est moi qui veille sur toi, maintenant, Pete, alors tu peux dormir, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Monsieur... Stark ? croassai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas comme la mienne et qui me choqua.

\- Hé, salut, petit.

Ma vision était brouillée, mais je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette de Tony Stark à mes côtés.

Aussitôt après que j'eus parlé, une intense douleur s'infiltra entre mes côtes, et j'eus le sentiment de suffoquer, ce qui me fit porter la main sur mon flanc, comme pour endiguer le flot qui menaçait de me submerger.

\- Relax, calme-toi, tout va bien, murmura Monsieur Stark en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule, l'antidouleur devrait faire effet dans quelques instants.

Je me forçai à me calmer, difficilement.

Pourquoi tout cela était-il de nouveau si dur, quand les ténèbres avaient été si réconfortantes, si... apaisantes ?

Pourquoi étais-je revenu ?

\- Monsieur Stark..., bredouillai-je quand la douleur commença à s'estomper.

Je voyais plus clairement, désormais, et je pouvais distinguer les traits tirés de mon mentor.

\- Où est-ce que j'suis ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tony soupira lourdement en baissant légèrement la tête, et entreprit de me raconter les évènements récents ; la bataille perdue contre Thanos, le SNAP qui m'avait détruit, moi et cinquante pourcent de l'Univers, les cinq années passées, Morgan, sa fille, le retour dans le passé pour récupérer les pierres et faire revenir tout le monde, le gantelet, et de nouveau le SNAP que j'avais provoqué et qui avait définitivement éliminé Thanos, mon inconscience et mon transport jusqu'à l'ancienne Tour des Avengers qui n'avait pas été détruite dans la bataille.

C'était beaucoup d'un coup, et il dut s'en rendre compte.

\- On aura le temps d'en discuter plus tard. Tu es épuisé, petit.

Il commença à se lever mais je fis un faible geste de la main gauche vers lui, qui retomba ensuite mollement sur le matelas, et il s'arrêta tout de suite avant de se rasseoir.

\- Monsieur Stark... est-ce que je suis mort ? est-ce qu'on est... tous morts ? demandai-je en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Rien n'avait de sens dans ce nouveau monde.

Monsieur Stark eut l'air d'avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac et il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras avant de parler.

\- Tu n'es pas mort, Peter, tu as été héroïque. Tu as sauvé tout le monde.

Son ton était solennel et un peu douloureux.

\- Et maintenant, promets-moi de te reposer. On parlera après, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesçai-je faiblement, et déjà, mes yeux se refermaient, comme s'ils n'avaient que trop lutté.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir Monsieur Stark se relever que je plongeais à nouveau dans une obscurité lourde et réconfortante...

Il m'avait fallu plus de trois jours pour reprendre pleinement conscience, selon le Docteur Banner, qui passait souvent me voir pour m'administrer différents antidouleurs qui me renvoyaient toujours dans les limbes obscurs d'un sommeil lourd.

\- Comment tu vas aujourd'hui, Peter ? me demanda ma tante, May, avec un sourire chaleureux, que je tentai tant bien que mal de lui rendre.

Malheureusement, mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Elle se contenta de caresser mon front avec un sourire bienveillant, celui qui voulait dire « je ne te crois pas, mais ça ira pour cette fois ».

Je ressentais toujours une atroce douleur au bras droit, celui qui avait tenu le gantelet. D'après ce que j'avais compris, et ce que Monsieur Stark m'avait expliqué, il était totalement brûlé, les nerfs s'étaient rétractés et la peau avait comme fondu. Cette brûlure remontait du bout de mes doigts jusqu'à mon épaule, et je ne pouvais pas le bouger pour le moment. Bruce avait bien essayé de réparer les nerfs et les tissus endommagés grâce à la biotechnologie, mais la brûlure n'étant pas naturelle mais causée par les gemmes, il doutait que je puisse réussir à réutiliser mon bras à nouveau...

Je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir à cette idée... j'avais déjà du mal à me rappeler de tous les évènements récents, même si Monsieur Stark m'en avait raconté les grandes lignes. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air plutôt affecté par mon état et passait toujours me voir pour s'assurer de mon état à chaque fois que je me réveillais.

\- Il faut que j'aille travailler, soupira Tante May sans cesser de caresser mon front et mes cheveux. Au fait...

Je posai sur elle un regard fatigué et interrogateur.

\- Tony Stark a... proposé... de te garder ici le temps que tu te rétablisses. Je ne lui ai pas répondu parce que je ne savais pas si tu préférais rester à la maison, qui est un environnement familier, ou si tu voulais...

\- Je pense que je vais rester là, la coupai-je faiblement, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

\- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, me sourit-elle tendrement.

Depuis la mort de mes parents, ma tante était vraiment celle qui s'apparentait le plus à une figure maternelle, et cela me donna envie de pleurer.

Elle ne me parla pas longtemps, parce qu'elle devait sentir que j'étais encore fatigué. Malgré mon métabolisme avancé, le choc qu'avait subi mon organisme n'était pas facile à enrayer. May embrassa ensuite mon front avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seul.

J'aurais pu me rendormir, comme j'en avais furieusement besoin, mais mes pensées étaient trop imposantes et angoissantes. Je n'aimais pas me retrouver seul dans cette pièce. Voir du monde me permettait de faire abstraction de certaines pensées qui me tourmentaient.

Et comme s'il m'avait entendu, Monsieur Stark fit son apparition dans la pièce. Malgré un bleu persistant sur la joue qui s'étendait jusqu'au dessus de son sourcil droit, il avait l'air bien plus en forme que moi.

\- J'ai vu ta tante et elle m'a dit que tu restais ici pendant ta convalescence.

J'acquiesçai simplement.

\- Bon, c'est bien, parce que je ne sais pas à qui d'autre j'aurais pu donner ta chambre..., déclara-t-il en se grattant le menton avec son index.

\- Vous... vous m'avez fait une chambre ? demandai-je avec surprise.

\- Bien sûr. Tu comptais dormir dans l'atelier peut-être ?

\- Je... non, mais...

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on pense à te faire te lever un peu, non ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. Ça te dirait d'aller prendre un peu l'air ?

Son enthousiasme était contagieux et c'est pourquoi je ne réussis pas à lui dire non lorsqu'il approcha un fauteuil roulant du lit.

\- Je sais que c'est pas le top du top, mais je suis pas sûr que t'arrives encore à marcher, pas vrai ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il redressa mon lit et m'aida à me mettre debout, tout en prenant garde de ne pas me faire mal. Comme je m'y étais attendu, mes jambes peinaient à me porter, et c'est avec soulagement que je m'assis sur la chaise. Ma tête tournait un peu, mais je n'en tins pas compte, trop heureux de sortir un peu de cette pièce.

Nous traversâmes alors le grand complexe qui constituait le quartier général des Avengers à toute vitesse ; il semblait que Tony mît un point d'honneur à m'arracher un sourire et me rendre ma bonne humeur, même si c'était compliqué. Une fois arrivés dehors, j'appréciai la douce chaleur du soleil qui me réchauffait et les odeurs de pins qui se dégageaient du bosquet plus loin. Monsieur Stark poussa mon fauteuil jusqu'à un banc en pierre sur lequel il finit par s'asseoir.

Longtemps, aucun de nous ne dit rien, et j'en profitai pour observer mon bras, qui demeurait inerte. Aussitôt, ma bonne humeur s'envola.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas très beau à voir, mais je suis sûr que Bruce saura arranger ça...

\- Ne me mentez pas, Monsieur Stark, répondis-je en fixant les voitures qui roulaient au loin, amer.

\- Je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout fonctionne de nouveau, petit. Quitte à te faire un super bras nano robotique, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je te signerai même un autographe dessus.

Réflexion qui me tira un petit sourire.

Après un nouveau silence, j'osai lui poser la question qui revenait sans cesse hanter mes courts moments de lucidité :

\- Monsieur Stark...

\- Appelle-moi Tony, tu veux ? me coupa-t-il.

\- Tony..., corrigeai-je en trouvant ça vraiment bizarre. Je... comment ça se fait que je sois toujours vivant ? Je veux dire... j'suis pas...

Mais Tony avait parfaitement compris la question du gamin, et il ne put empêcher un flot de culpabilité l'envahir. Peter avait l'air parfaitement perdu.

\- Banner pense que c'est à cause de ton métabolisme avancé, et je dois dire que je suis plutôt d'accord avec sa théorie.

Je me contentai d'un silence pensif.

\- Tu as été héroïque, petit, ajouta Tony. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage et d'une maturité exemplaires.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien.

\- Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Mais la prochaine fois - et crois-moi, j'espère bien qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de « prochaine fois » à ça - évite ce genre de sacrifice, d'accord ?

Intrigué, je lui jetai un regard, et il me lança un regard qui était à la fois fier et amusé. Et je voyais, à la façon dont son sourire était tordu, que l'émotion le submergeait.

\- D'accord, Monsieur Stark.

\- Tony.

\- Tony.

Il sourit et mit sa main sur mon épaule en un geste de réconfort.

\- Allez, viens, on rentre avant que Banner me tue pour t'avoir kidnappé.


	4. 3 I let you down

hapitre 3 - I let you down

\- Viens voir par là, dis-moi ce que t'en penses, m'interpela Monsieur Stark sans me regarder, dos à moi.

Il était assis sur un tabouret, faisant face à un plan de travail en 3D, l'air concentré.

J'étais surpris qu'il fasse ainsi appel à moi pour lui donner mon avis sur ce qu'il était en train de bricoler, mais je supposais qu'il le faisait principalement par courtoisie et gentillesse à mon encontre. Sorti de ma chambre depuis une petite semaine, j'arrivais désormais à utiliser mes jambes et mes vertiges s'étaient atténués. Le seul problème qui subsistait était mon impossibilité à faire le point et à me focaliser, et cela me créait parfois de fortes migraines semblables à des migraines ophtalmiques qui me forçaient au repos.

Mon bras était toujours aussi inutilisable, et je portais une écharpe pour éviter que cela me gêne dans mes déplacements. J'avais aussi insisté pour que je n'en voie pas l'horrible couleur brûlée, et on l'avait donc recouvert d'un bandage. Malgré mon métabolisme avancé, mon bras ne serait sans doute jamais guéri, et c'était ce qui me faisait peur. Bruce était assez optimiste et m'avait fait des prises de sang pour étudier mes cellules et leur capacité régénératrice, afin de peut-être les appliquer à la médecine. Monsieur Stark attendait les résultats de son étude parce qu'il pensait aussi que cela l'aiderait à créer des armures et des costumes plus performants. En ce qui me concernait, j'essayais de ne pas y penser.

J'étais moi aussi assis sur un tabouret, et je le fis alors rouler pour me retrouver à côté de Monsieur Stark - Tony - et observer ses travaux.

Aussitôt, mon cerveau se mit en marche et je réfléchis à toute vitesse au problème qui se posait. Je fis part de mes suggestions à Tony, sans réelle conviction, toujours persuadé qu'il ne me demandait pas réellement mon avis - peut-être qu'il me testait simplement, d'ailleurs.

\- Impressionnant, gamin. J'avais même pas pensé à ça, me dit-il avec un air impressionné presque vexant en tournant sa tête vers moi, et je me sentis gêné.

\- Ne me mentez pas, Tony, vous en savez beaucoup plus que moi sur le sujet...

\- J'avais besoin d'un regard extérieur.

Presque tous les jours, depuis que j'étais sorti de ma chambre - mais toujours convalescent... - notre routine consistait à se retrouver dans l'atelier de Tony. Parfois, nous ne disions rien pendant des heures ; je l'observais travailler, je lui posais des questions quand quelque chose m'échappait ou je lui faisais part de mes pensées et de mes « suggestions », et toujours, toujours il en tenait compte.

Mais jamais, jamais nous ne parlions de tout ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, ces questions me hantaient la nuit, et je ne trouvais que peu le sommeil.

\- Monsieur - Tony, pardon...

\- Mh ?

Il était concentré sur une soudure qu'il effectuait avec des lunettes spécifiques, et F.R.I.D.A.Y. l'assistait sous la forme d'un bras robotisé. Je décidai de laisser tomber pour le moment, de peur de le déranger. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'étais assis à côté de lui, dans cet atelier que j'avais tant de fois imaginé.

Mon esprit était plein de faux-raccords. Rien n'allait, dans ce nouveau monde.

Tony arrêta sa soudure.

\- Stand-by, F.R.I.D.A.Y., ordonna-t-il avant d'enlever ses lunettes de protection et de reposer le soudeur sur son socle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

\- Dis-moi tout, gamin.

Surpris, je me contentai de le regarder sans savoir quoi dire, et me sentant aussi un peu ridicule. Que pouvait-il bien en avoir à faire ?

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Rien, je... je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais... si je pouvais faire une soudure ou deux, genre..., bégayai-je. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec mon bras, c'est, euh, c'est pas super pratique, alors, je comprendrais que...

Tony balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Arrête ton char, je sais très bien que t'es doué de tes deux mains, gamin. Viens là, j'te montre ce que tu vas faire.

Tous deux penchés sur son plan de travail, nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer, mais bientôt les vertiges se firent ressentir. J'étais incapable de rester assis ou debout bien longtemps, et je me fatiguais très vite, ce dont je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude, et Tony dut s'en apercevoir.

\- Bon allez, je crois qu'il est temps pour Monsieur Parker de retourner dans sa chambre, déclara-t-il d'un ton paternel qui m'aurait tiré un sourire moqueur si je n'étais pas aussi crevé.

\- Non, M'sieur Stark, je peux encore tenir, et il faut qu'on finisse ça !

\- Non, non, non, je te connais maintenant, tu peux plus me raconter de conneries. Allez, direct au lit, gamin. Et dépêche-toi sinon j'appelle ta Tante May, menaça-t-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Ces derniers jours, Tony s'était véritablement rapproché de moi. Même si nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, ou seulement du travail, ça m'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Cependant, lorsque la nuit tombait, c'était le moment que choisissaient mes cauchemars pour me rattraper, et avec eux, les faux-raccords incompréhensibles qui rendaient ma réalité totalement absurde.

Je savais que j'aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un, à May, peut-être, mais je savais aussi qu'elle s'inquièterait plus qu'autre chose, et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Et puis, c'était sans doute normal de rêver, de m'inquiéter, après tout ce qui s'était passé...

Malheureusement, ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. En sueur, je me redressai dans mon lit, le corps tremblant et une furieuse envie de pleurer m'obstruant la gorge, rendant ma respiration difficile. Je soufflai un grand coup et passai une main dans mes cheveux, en essayant de revenir à cette réalité déjà compliquée.

\- T'es pas mort, t'es pas mort, t'es pas mort, murmurai-je comme un mantra.

Si j'étais mort, je ne sentirais rien. Si j'étais mort, je ne serais pas heureux quand je suis avec May ou avec Tony. Si j'étais mort, je n'aurais pas peur.

Si j'étais mort, j'aurais encore mon bras.

Non ?

\- Respire, respire, respire.

Et si j'allais demander à Bruce de m'examiner ? Cette étreinte dans ma poitrine, ce n'était peut-être pas normal. Peut-être que j'étais en train de me transformer, peut-être que je _devenais_ mort.

Cette pensée me terrifia et, faisant fi du vertige qui me submergea lorsque je me levai du lit, je pris le chemin de la chambre de Banner en me demandant pourquoi je tremblais autant, pourquoi mon cœur battait aussi fort contre ma poitrine. J'étais _vraiment_ en train de mourir, et le chemin était tellement long, est-ce que j'allais vraiment mourir ici, comme ça, sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- B-Bruce ? demandai-je en arrivant finalement devant la porte du Docteur, et je me sentis alors parfaitement stupide.

Je n'étais pas à ma place ici, je me sentais de trop.

N'obtenant pas de réponse du concerné, je m'apprêtais à repartir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Banner, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Peter ?

\- P-pardon, docteur Banner, je voulais pas vous réveiller, ni vous déranger, je suis désolé, je...

\- Non, non, tu me déranges pas ! Hé, Peter, dit-il plus bas en attrapant mon bras pour que je me tourne vers lui, tu peux me trouver à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, ça ne me dérangera jamais, ok ? Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe, tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pouvez m'examiner ?

Il m'entraîna vers les laboratoires et la chambre d'examen après avoir acquiescé, bien que légèrement surpris. Assis sur le lit, j'attendis qu'il ait fini de m'examiner. Il n'avait rien dit, ne m'avait pas jugé. Il s'était contenté de m'examiner pour me rassurer.

\- Je ne vois rien d'anormal, Peter, avait-il ensuite déclaré. Tu devrais retourner dormir, ton organisme est surtout très fatigué, mon garçon.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est tout ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils en me regardant avant de m'affirmer que tout était aussi normal que cela devrait l'être suite à ce que j'avais vécu, et il me renvoya me coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

J'aurais dû lui dire que j'étais en train de _mourir_, je _devenais_ mort. Cette lumière vive qui m'aspirait, ces étoiles de poussières qui scintillaient depuis la surface de ce trou béant qui m'avait aspiré...

\- N'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas...

Mais c'état trop tard. J'avais beau m'interdire d'y penser, ça revenait, inéluctablement.

\- AAAAAAARGH c'est pas vrai ! gémis-je alors que j'avais l'impression que toute la pièce tournait autour de moi.

A nouveau je me levai et pris la direction de la pièce commune qui était équipée d'un grand canapé en cuir noir, muni de coussins moelleux et d'un plaid, ainsi que d'un comptoir et des étagères renfermant des boissons et de quoi manger. Au fond s'étalait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur New-York et la nuit noire dépourvue d'étoiles.

Je pris une inspiration et me fis couler un chocolat chaud avant de m'enrouler dans le plaid et de m'asseoir devant la cheminée dont le feu était presque éteint, sur le tapis épais et moelleux.

Mon regard était fixé sur les quelques braises qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce. Si je ne dormais pas, alors il n'y aurait aucun cauchemar, je pourrais peut-être contrôler la mort, la tenir à distance. Elle ne m'étreindrait pas dans mon inconscience...

Pourtant je dus m'endormir légèrement car c'est une voix qui me fit sursauter et les lueurs du jour commençaient tout juste à éclairer la pièce.

\- Peter ?

Me retournant, je vis Tony, la mine ensommeillée, visiblement étonné de me voir ici.

\- Ah, Monsieur Stark...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? la nuit, c'est fait pour dormir, tu sais...

Sauf que l'obscurité me dévorait, la nuit.

Il parut s'inquiéter de mon absence de réponse, et je me retournai vers l'âtre dans lequel les braises étaient tout juste rougeoyantes. Et sans prévenir, Monsieur Stark s'assit près de moi, et un silence s'installa, comme si nous cherchions nos mots, tous les deux.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il finalement en me regardant.

\- Si, j'arrive à dormir, je...

Je poussai un profond soupir en m'interrompant. Mentir était idiot.

\- Non, j'arrive pas à dormir.

Tony pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, son avant-bras reposant sur le genou qu'il avait replié vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter outre mesure...

Un nouveau silence, un peu gêné, s'étira encore. Je jouais avec les fils qui dépassaient du tapis, nerveux et épuisé.

\- J'suis pas doué pour parler, gamin, mais tu sais que tu peux me parler, toi, et que je t'écouterai toujours, tu comprends ça ? dit-il finalement en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et en plus de la gêne, je pouvais lire l'émotion qui animait son regard flamboyant.

\- Merci, Tony, me contentai-je de dire, la voix un peu enrouée.

De nouveau, le silence.

\- Je me pose juste des questions. Je comprends rien à tout ce qui se passe... Thanos... les pierres... quand je me suis réveillé, vous n'étiez plus là, et y avait le Docteur Strange, et les autres, sur Titan, et il a dit « ça fait cinq ans », et vous avez dit aussi qu'il s'était passé cinq ans, et moi... et moi je suis resté là-bas, Tony... J'ai... moi, j'ai toujours quinze ans, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là...

Il écouta ma logorrhée dénuée de sens sans rien dire, et quand je le regardai de nouveau, j'eus l'impression qu'il avait reçu un coup à l'estomac.

Quand il me répondit, sa voix était grave et triste.

\- Quand on était sur Titan, Thanos a gagné. Il a récupéré la dernière Pierre sur Terre, et il a claqué des doigts. Et alors, cinquante pour cent de l'Univers a disparu. Toi compris. Et quand tu es... quand tu as disparu, je suis resté seul avec Nébula sur Titan. J'étais... anéanti.

Tony ne me regardait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur les braises rougeoyantes. Il n'était plus à côté de moi, à New-York, il était loin. Il était cinq ans en arrière.

\- Et puis, mon vaisseau s'est perdu dans l'espace, et quand j'ai réussi à rentrer, j'ai pu prendre la pleine mesure de tout ce qu'on avait perdu. J'ai pris conscience qu'on avait véritablement perdu. Alors j'ai décidé... de me donner une seconde chance. Je sais que c'était égoïste, mais j'avais besoin de me remettre, de me relever. Je me suis marié avec Pepper. Et on a eu Morgan, et crois-moi c'était... une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées dans la vie. Et tu vois, malgré ça... malgré ça, je n'arrivais à me relever. Parce que cinquante pour cent de l'Univers avait disparu, parce qu'on avait perdu.

Il prit une pause et une inspiration.

J'avais du mal à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir durant toutes ces années, et un sentiment étrange s'était logé dans mon estomac quand il avait parlé de Morgan, un sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

Malgré moi, j'avais envie de pleurer.

\- Et un jour, cinq ans plus tard... le Captain est venu me chercher, il voulait qu'on change les choses. Il voulait que j'invente une sorte de machine à remonter dans le temps, mais j'avais... peur ? de perdre tout ce que j'avais construit en cinq ans, de perdre Pepper, Morgan...

Ses yeux étaient brillants, et une gêne obstruait ma gorge alors que j'écoutais cette histoire en essayant de la raccorder à ce que j'avais vécu, en essayant de me dire que j'avais _disparu_ pendant cinq ans.

\- Et tu vois, petit... tu vois..., continua Tony en tournant son regard vers moi, et jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi sérieux et honnête, plus que toutes ces disparitions, c'est la tienne que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête. Parce que tu étais sous ma protection, parce que je t'ai entraîné là-dedans, et -

\- C'est moi qui suis venu avec vous sur Titan, Monsieur Stark, je -

\- C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher au début, me coupa-t-il fermement. Et je ne pouvais pas m'enlever cette pensée, et j'ai fini par dire oui, et tu vois, je l'ai construite cette machine, et grâce à ça, on est retournés tous dans le passé, on est allés récupérer ces pierres avant Thanos, et on vous a tous ramenés.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je savais parfaitement ce qui s'était passé ensuite, je m'étais comme réveillé, seul, sur Titan, puis le Docteur Strange nous avait expliqué que cinq ans étaient passés et que tout le monde avait besoin de nous, et j'avais atterri dans la bataille comme si je m'étais endormi pendant cinq minutes.

Tony se racla la gorge.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, gamin.

Il passa alors un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre la sienne, et cette étreinte inattendue fit tomber les faibles barrières qui me retenaient de pleurer, et des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, le cœur lourd, silencieusement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, maintenant. J'te le promets, petit.


	5. 4 You'll never be alone

Chapitre 4 – You'll never be alone

_Encore une remarquable découverte du Dr __Lonnie__ Lincoln_

_Lincoln, qui est à la tête de la Lincoln Corporation, vient de publier le résultat de ses recherches sur la variabilité subatomique de la force de tension des éléments fluides, et d'une nouvelle découverte d'une substance pouvant éventuellement aider les patients atteints __d'albinisme__, le __Diox__-3._

_Interrogé par notre journaliste, Robert Thompson, le Dr Lincoln a affirmé que ses recherches_

Un coup résonnant contre la porte de ma chambre – je suppose que je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, désormais – interrompit ma lecture, me surprenant, et je redressai la tête pour voir apparaître le Docteur Banner dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Peter ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, oui, pardon, Bruce !

\- Comment tu vas, ce matin ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit avec mon dossier médical dans la main.

J'haussai les épaules ; je ne me sentais pas mieux ni plus mal que d'habitude. Mon bras était toujours aussi inerte, mes vertiges s'étaient amuïs progressivement, seuls mes cauchemars persistaient, et avec eux, cette angoisse déchirante qui me réveillait toutes les nuits et perturbait mes journées.

Mais _ça_, il n'était pas question que j'en parle à Banner...

\- Ça va, me contentai-je donc de répondre.

\- Suis-moi, alors, je vais examiner ton bras, en bas, et après tu seras tranquille.

C'était ainsi que commençaient toutes mes journées, depuis quelques semaines, et le fait de rester enfermé pesait sur mes épaules déjà fatiguées. L'air frais, la liberté de me balancer de buildings en buildings, de sentir la pluie sur mon visage, tout cela me manquait cruellement. J'avais besoin de retrouver ma vie d'avant, une vie plus tranquille. Le lycée me manquait, tout comme MJ et Ned, qui ne pouvaient pas me voir pour des raisons évidentes – comment leur expliquer mon bras, ma présence dans l'ancienne Tour des Avengers ? Ma tante, May, me manquait également, même si elle venait me voir presque tous les jours pour s'assurer de mon état et que je ne manquais de rien.

Après m'avoir fait passer une batterie de tests, le Docteur Banner conclue qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun changement dans l'état de mon bras, exactement comme je m'y attendais.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter d'espérer quoi que ce soit, Bruce, lâchai-je, amer, en regardant mon bras avec peine. Je ne sens aucun changement, je crois que même Spider-Man n'arrivera pas à guérir de _ça_.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi pessimiste, petit, me répondit-il sans lever les yeux vers moi, concentré sur son rapport qu'il ajoutait aux autres, à la suite de mon dossier médical. Tu as un métabolisme extraordinaire, et je suis persuadé que tu pourras récupérer l'usage de ton bras naturellement, Pete.

Je ne répondis rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Je commençais à en avoir assez. Évidemment, je ne regrettais absolument pas mon geste... il avait permis de sauver Tony, de sauver May, de sauver tout le monde, même si j'avais du mal à m'en rendre compte encore aujourd'hui. Mais tout ça me dépassait.

Quand il eut fini, je quittai le laboratoire médical et pris la direction de ma chambre, en espérant ne croiser personne. Cependant, alors que je longeai les couloirs en ruminant de sombres pensées, mon attention fut attirée par des cris et des rires qui provenaient du salon et, intrigué malgré moi, je m'y rendis pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ce que j'y trouvai me surprit et me tira même un sourire : debout sur le grand canapé, une petite fille aux cheveux bruns sautant dans tous les sens, vêtue d'un costume de Spider-Man et d'un masque à l'effigie d'Iron Man. A ses côtés, Tony s'amusait à lui « tirer dessus » avec des faux réacteurs à main en plastique, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant basculer.

\- Papa, allez, arrête ! rie-t-elle alors que Monsieur Stark commençait à la chatouiller, la faisant battre des pieds et exploser de rire.

Je me sentis soudainement de trop, dans cette pièce, à les regarder jouer bêtement en souriant, et j'allais partir quand une main douce se posa sur mon épaule valide, me faisant sursauter ; encore une fois, j'avais été trop absorbé par la scène qui se jouait devant moi pour faire attention à mes sens surdéveloppés, ce qui arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Peter, comment tu vas ? me demanda Pepper en me contournant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Ah, euh, non, ça ira, je vais vous laisser en famille, bredouillai-je en faisant geste par-dessus mon épaule pour indiquer que j'allais partir.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi –

\- Hey, mais regarde qui va là, Morgan ! s'exclama Tony, qui avait soudainement remarqué ma présence. C'est pas Spider-Man ?

Ladite Morgan eut une exclamation impressionnée et elle releva son masque d'Iron Man pour me regarder avec émerveillement.

\- Spider-Man ! s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers moi.

\- Je vais finir par être jaloux, marmonna Stark en se levant pour la suivre.

\- Il est où, ton masque ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment très mignon, je devais l'admettre.

Revigoré, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à la bonne humeur enfantine qui régnait, et je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je lui chuchotai quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit glousser et elle regarda son père avec un air malicieux, comme seuls savent le faire les enfants qui ont l'impression de détenir un vilain secret.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? Morgan, je t'ai pourtant prévenue, on ne s'associe pas avec les araignées, la gronda Tony en attrapant la petite pour la caler contre sa taille. Petit, je te préviens, elle n'a que cinq ans, ajouta-t-il à mon intention, et je me sentis rougir de gêne face à la plaisanterie.

\- Quoi !? m'exclamai-je.

\- Ça va, j'déconne, mais méfie-toi quand même, je t'ai à l'œil. Allez, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner, Spider-Girl ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Morgan.

Je souris face à la scène qui se jouait, un peu nostalgique. Pepper était déjà en train de préparer du café, Tony installait Morgan à table en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait, et moi j'étais extérieur à tout ça. Je n'étais que spectateur.

\- Joins-toi à nous, Peter, m'invita alors Tony, l'air de rien. Tu vas pas rester planté là à nous regarder.

\- Vous... vous êtes sûr ? demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et Tony me lança un regard interrogateur, comme pour dire « j'ai l'air de pas être sûr ? » qui me fit m'avancer en soupirant discrètement.

Peut-être que c'était comme ça, qu'il fallait que je me raccroche à la réalité : avec une petite fan de Spider-Man et mon mentor.

\- J'peux entrer ? demanda Tony après avoir donné deux petits coups dans la porte.

Quelques jours étaient passés, et je me trouvais dans ma chambre, comme à mon habitude. C'était en quelque sorte devenu mon nouveau sanctuaire ; je m'y sentais bien et je passais donc mes journées à feuilleter des revues scientifiques et à travailler sur le fluide de mes lances-toiles. Pour moi, c'était une manière de me raccrocher à cette réalité branlante et instable, une chose que j'avais du mal à faire le reste du temps.

\- Ça va, gamin ?

Tony s'assit à côté de moi, dans le lit, et je refermai ma revue avant de la poser. Je lui fis un sourire.

\- Oui, ça va, répondis-je par habitude. Et vous ?

\- Pas de ça avec moi, petit, rétorqua-t-il en me fixant avec suspicion. Je suis venu te sauver de ta grotte.

\- Mais je –

\- Tututu, me coupa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici, toute la journée ? J'te vois jamais sortir.

\- Vous me surveillez ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'avais à l'œil...

\- Oui, enfin, vous devez sacrément vous ennuyer alors.

\- Disons que quand on n'a pas besoin de sauver le monde toutes les cinq minutes, c'est plus facile de surveiller un gamin qui a des super-pouvoirs, ironisa-t-il en me donnant un coup sur l'épaule pour me taquiner.

\- Avec mon bras, c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand-chose...

\- Ben apparemment t'as quand même été productif, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les papiers brouillonnés qui jonchaient mon lit.

\- Ouais je... lis, j'écris, je fais des recherches... je bricole..., marmonnai-je en croisant mon bras valide sur mon torse.

\- Je vois. N'empêche que tu bricolerais sans doute un peu mieux au labo qu'ici, non ?

J'haussai les épaules sans le regarder.

\- Bon, écoute, je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, gamin. Banner m'a dit de venir te parler. Il pense que tu déprimes, ou quelque chose dans le genre et, comme j't'ai dit la dernière fois, tu sais que tu peux venir me parler à tout moment, pas vrai ?

\- Merci, Tony, mais ça va ! Je vous assure !

Il me regarda, un peu sceptique. Un silence se fit, puis son regard se posa sur l'écharpe qui maintenait mon bras blessé.

\- Et ton bras, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en semblant faire un effort surhumain pour parler normalement – il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aussi sérieusement avec moi, et cela se ressentait dans sa posture.

\- Ça va.

\- Bien.

Un nouveau silence se fit, un silence gêné ; j'aurais pourtant voulu lui dire tant de choses, mais c'était impossible, et je le savais. Par ailleurs, même si nous nous étions bien rapprochés ces dernières semaines, il subsistait une gêne entre nous, une sorte de non-dit sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt et cela m'attristait.

\- Au fait, Tony... Il parait que vous connaissez le Docteur Lincoln ?

\- Euh, oui, c'est exact. Un petit génie un peu prétentieux à la tête de la Lincoln Corporation. Pourquoi ?

\- Je travaille sur ses recherches, en ce moment.

Tony fronça les sourcils, semblant déstabilisé.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pourrez y jeter un œil ? Ses travaux sur la variabilité subatomique de la force de tension des éléments fluides m'ont vraiment aidé à améliorer la capacité de résistance de mes toiles. Je... je sais pas si je pourrai les réutiliser un jour, mais...

\- Je jetterai un œil, gamin. Ah, d'ailleurs... j'étais aussi venu pour te donner quelque chose.

Dans sa main, il tenait une petite boite carrée que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque-là, et il me la tendit sans cérémonie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras.

Je m'exécutai donc et mon regard se posa sur ce qui ressemblait à un large bracelet de cuir, surmonté d'un petit écran tactile qui s'alluma à mon toucher.

\- _Bonjour, Peter, ravie de te revoir_¸ réagit Karen, et je poussai une exclamation de surprise, un sourire se peignant sur mon visage.

\- Je l'ai reliée à F.R.I.D.A.Y. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais peut-être besoin... tu sais, au cas où.

\- C'est vraiment génial, merci !

\- De rien, gamin, répondit Tony avec un sourire fier avant de me donner un coup dans l'épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Appelle-moi avec ce truc si jamais t'as besoin de moi, d'accord ?

J'hochai vigoureusement la tête avec un grand sourire, terriblement heureux du cadeau que je tenais dans mes mains. Contaminé, Tony sourit aussi et en se redressant, ébouriffa mes cheveux en un geste paternel qui me gonfla la poitrine.

\- Je t'attends au labo dès que t'as du temps libre, Parker, dit-il alors qu'il était sur le point de partir. Et t'as pas d'excuse, pigé ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Stark.

\- Tony.

\- Tony, pardon.

Il eut un sourire indulgent en secouant la tête et quitta définitivement la chambre.

Le passage de Tony m'avait redonné le sourire. J'étais ravi de pouvoir contacter Karen, ce que je n'avais pas pu faire depuis des semaines. Depuis ce jour... J'avais avancé dans mes travaux sur les recherches du Docteur Lincoln, enthousiaste, et avais ensuite décidé de prendre en compte la demande de Tony, à savoir de le rejoindre dans son labo pour travailler seul ou avec lui.

Depuis que j'étais au quartier des Avengers jour et nuit, mon mentor n'avait de cesse de venir me voir, d'essayer de me parler, de s'occuper de moi. Peut-être qu'il se sentait simplement responsable de moi, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre ; sans doute se sentait-il coupable pour le SNAP, pour la bataille qui avait eu lieu... je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de tout cela et de notre relation, mais décidai de laisser couler et de prendre les choses telles qu'elles venaient. J'avais d'autres choses plus préoccupantes à penser, après tout.

\- Ah, Pete, tu t'es décidé à descendre, finalement, me dit-il sans se tourner vers moi, alors que je pénétrais dans le laboratoire dans lequel il était occupé à dessiner des plans en 3D avec l'aide de F.R.I.D.A.Y.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que j'avais pas tellement le choix, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je m'approchai du plan de travail contre lequel il était appuyé, semblant concentré, et y jetai un œil.

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

\- Un nouveau costume, répondit-il évasivement. Tu peux travailler sur ce que tu veux, mais fais gaffe à l'accélérateur de nanoparticules, là-bas, il est un peu défectueux, il faut que je le répare.

\- D'accord.

C'était un réel honneur de travailler dans le laboratoire de Tony. Depuis petit, je n'avais de cesse de l'imaginer, de me le représenter et de me demander à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, et jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pourrais y mettre les pieds, ni même que je pourrais toucher presque tout ce que je voulais pour travailler sur mes petites expériences.

Je décidai de tester les recherches que j'avais effectuées ces derniers jours à partir des travaux du Docteur Lincoln pour améliorer la force de tension de mes lances-toiles.

Et si je travaillais dessus, me rendis-je alors compte, c'était bien pour une raison : personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait les utiliser, et j'espérais sans doute secrètement pouvoir les réutiliser un jour, et ainsi récupérer l'usage de mon bras. Que ce soit naturellement ou sous forme bionique...

Cette réalisation eut pour mérite de me remotiver quelque peu. Je ne pouvais pas me morfondre indéfiniment, et si je voulais récupérer mon bras, il fallait que j'y travaille.

Spider-Man survivrait à ça, il le fallait.

Et parce que je le savais : Bruce et Tony, May, ils seraient tous là pour m'aider, je ne serais jamais seul dans cette épreuve.

Oui, Peter Parker survivrait à ça.

Du moins, il l'espérait.


	6. 5 Like father and son

Chapitre 5 - Like Father and Son

Poussières d'étoiles.

Du sang s'écoule de mon arcade éclatée, mon souffle est court, mes yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Et en l'espace d'une seconde, tout bascule. Un claquement de doigts, aveuglement des sens. Et tout s'effondre.

Tony s'assoit, essoufflé, épuisé. Brisé. Son armure s'est délitée, son corps se désincarne.

Tony.

Je me précipite vers lui, incapable de penser, déjà mortellement détruit. _C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible_.

Non, non, non. Il n'a pas fait ça.

Je m'accroupis devant lui, et mon regard se brouille.

\- Monsieur Stark ? on-on a gagné, Monsieur Stark... Vous m'entendez ? c'est moi, c'est Peter. On a gagné grâce à vous, je chuchote, la voix pleine de brisures, parce que je comprends malgré moi.

Et j'ai l'impression que des éclats de verre entaillent ma gorge, une bête monstrueuse et griffue me remontant de l'estomac et m'empêchant de respirer, parce que non, _ce n'est pas possible_.

\- Tony... pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Il exhale, mais déjà, il ne semble plus me voir. Son regard est vitreux. Il est déjà loin, sûrement aspiré par un trou béant du fond duquel il admire les poussières d'étoiles.

\- Monsieur Stark...

\- J'me suis... trompé... sur toi, Peter, articule-t-il difficilement, ses yeux se révulsant. Tu ne me surpasseras... jamais...

\- Tony...

Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine, et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par y creuser un trou tant il me brise de l'intérieur.

\- Tony... non..., je murmure douloureusement alors que le réacteur ARK qui brille sur son torse s'éteint doucement. TONY !

\- Hé, gamin ! OW ! s'exclame une voix en m'attrapant par l'épaule. Peter, réveille-toi !

\- Quoi, quoi ?!

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux sur un plafond plongé dans l'obscurité, et au-dessus de moi se tenait Monsieur Stark.

Qu'est-ce que...

Paniqué, je me redressai d'un coup, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration sifflante. Mon torse me faisait mal et ma vision se brouilla brutalement alors que j'étais secoué par de violents sanglots qui me brûlaient la gorge.

Dans mon dos, je sentais une main chaude et réconfortante faire des aller-retours de haut en bas.

\- Tout va bien, Peter, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était... juste un cauchemar, murmura Monsieur Stark tout près de moi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis qui peinait à passer le filtre de mes oreilles bourdonnantes.

Derrière mes paupières closes et débordantes de sel, je n'avais qu'une image en tête : celle du réacteur ARK qui s'éteint doucement après un dernier tressaillement.

Et ces lumières, ces poussières d'étoiles, ce trou béant...

\- Non, s'il-vous-plait...

Je tremblais de froid, de terreur, d'angoisse. Je pressai mes paupières très fort pour endiguer la douleur qui me submergeait.

Voilà que je redevenais mort...

\- Calme-toi, gamin, tout va bien, répéta-t-il.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à effacer cette image, cette perte, et tout se mélangeait. Le SNAP, les pierres, les poussières. L'inconscience, et ce délitement du corps, cette liquéfaction des sens...

\- Je suis en train de mourir, murmurai-je avec un air un peu incrédule, à travers mes paupières brûlantes de sel, et mes yeux ne voyaient plus rien.

\- _Quoi_ ? demanda Tony d'une voix blanche.

\- Je _deviens_ mort, répétai-je alors que la réalité de cette évidence me frappait avec la force d'un ouragan, explosant dans ma poitrine et m'empêchant de respirer.

La poigne de Tony se resserra sur mon épaule valide alors que plus rien ne me rattachait au sol, pas même la gravité ni la rotation de la Terre, je n'étais déjà _plus là_, je devenais poussières.

Est-ce que j'allais devenir étoiles, à nouveau...

\- Peter, écoute-moi.

Ma main tremblait.

\- Peter ! Viens là, c'est bon, calme-toi, murmura Tony en me retournant fermement vers lui, avant de m'enfermer dans une étreinte solide et forte qui finit de me briser complètement.

Je me débattis alors que je sentais l'engourdissement se répandre dans tout mon corps, me transformant en _mort_, en poussières, sans même que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, sans même que j'aie eu le temps de me battre contre ça.

\- Calme-toi, gamin, tout va bien, t'es vivant. Ça va.

\- Lâchez-moi, sanglotai-je en me débattant davantage, terrorisé à l'idée de repartir _là-bas_.

\- Non, j'te lâche pas, petit, je te lâcherai jamais, tu comprends, ça ? Maintenant calme-toi, je suis là et tu vas pas mourir. Je te laisserai pas mourir, Peter.

Ma respiration était rapide, mon torse se soulevait avec la force et la violence d'une tempête meurtrière qui me secouait tout entier. Et je sentais la chaleur de Tony autour de moi, et la vigueur de son étreinte était comme un rappel à l'ordre.

_Je suis là._

Si je n'étais pas là, ça ne me déchirerait pas autant. Je n'aurais pas aussi mal.

Alors je m'accrochai à la seule chose qui me paraissait réelle, je me laissai aller avec raideur à cette chaleur et cette vigueur qui m'entouraient soudainement.

\- Ça va aller.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps était passé entre l'éclatement de la tempête et le passage par l'œil du cyclone qui me raccrocha à la Terre. La seule chose qui était réelle, terriblement réelle, c'est que j'étais vivant.

Je ne sentirais pas la froideur du réacteur ARK qui m'éblouissait si j'étais mort.

Quand mes larmes furent taries et que je repris _conscience_ du monde qui m'entourait, la gêne et la honte m'envahirent. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Tony avait assisté à cette crise existentielle venue de nulle part.

Cette crise parmi d'autres, d'autres nuits, d'autres larmes, d'autres terreurs, d'autres poussières d'étoiles...

\- Tu vas bien, gamin, murmura Tony quand il sentit que la tempête s'était éloignée et qu'il pouvait remplacer les digues, désormais. Tout le monde va bien. T'as plus à t'en faire.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, bon sang, Peter ! s'exclama-t-il en me repoussant mais en gardant ses mains sur mes épaules, pour me regarder avec un air sévère. Arrête ça, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre t'excuser, d'accord ?

J'hochai vigoureusement la tête, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que je m'excusais tant que ça ?

J'étais tellement gêné par sa présence, j'aurais aimé que jamais il ne me voie comme ça, et je baissai la tête pour éviter son regard.

Je ne serais jamais aussi fort qu'Iron Man. J'aurais voulu être comme lui, mais la vérité c'était que Tony avait eu raison quand il avait dit que j'en étais loin et que je ne le surpasserais jamais...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ? _Parle-moi._

\- Je fais juste des cauchemars... d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous... ? demandai-je avec incompréhension.

\- Karen m'a prévenu, répondit-il simplement. Elle est connectée à F.R.I.D.A.Y., je te rappelle, et tu m'appelais dans ton sommeil. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête, et n'essaie pas de me mentir, parce que je crois que je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir quand tu me racontes des cracks, surtout que t'es pas très doué pour ça.

Je poussai un long soupir, conscient qu'il allait falloir lui confier mes craintes les plus irrationnelles, celles qui me réveillaient la nuit, celles qui me décrochaient du Monde...

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas important... je veux dire, je pense pas que ce soit intéressant, bredouillai-je en espérant qu'il lâcherait l'affaire.

Mais on parlait d'Anthony Edward Stark.

Et son regard voulait dire « parle, avant que je te fasse parler moi-même, et crois-moi que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir ».

\- Peter, m'avertit-il.

\- D'accord, d'accord... mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment parler de ça, et je me sens ridicule. C'est vrai, quoi, je suis pas mort. Plein de gens sont morts, pourtant, et moi je fais juste des cauchemars parce que je ne suis pas mort. C'est tout.

\- Parker. Tu délires complètement en me disant que tu es en train de mourir, et tu viens me dire que c'est rien ? me raconte pas de connerie.

\- Ben, je... je sais pas quoi vous dire. J'ai l'impression que je suis aspiré, sans cesse et sans cesse. Que je n'ai plus pied sur Terre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour redevenir Spider-Man, si mon bras sera réparé...

\- Peter –

\- Peut-être que j'aurais simplement dû mourir, assénai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Peut-être que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, parce que si je ne suis pas mort, c'est parce que je suis Spider-Man, et... et je serais _mort_ si je ne l'avais pas été ! C'est injuste pour les autres !

Il y eut un bref silence pendant laquelle je cherchai mes mots, tête baissée.

\- Quand... quand on était sur Titan et que je me suis... évanoui...

Le regard de Tony sembla s'éteindre et une expression de souffrance, presque imperceptible, se peignit sur ses traits.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux, pour me donner du courage.

\- Quand je me suis évanoui, j'ai tout ressenti. J'ai senti, implacablement, toutes les cellules de mon corps se battre et se régénérer contre ce qui était en fait inéluctable... Et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je suis resté _mort_, Tony, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux, parce que je venais de lui avouer mon angoisse la plus profonde.

\- Peter...

\- Les seules choses qui me raccrochent sont mes recherches sur les forces de tension, je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je... j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de concret, mais sans mon bras c'est...

\- Compliqué.

\- Oui.

Tony inspira profondément et le silence se fit, longtemps, avant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Si je suis bien sûr d'une chose, petit, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien. T'es intelligent, et gentil, et c'est normal que tu ressentes tout ça... ça a été compliqué pour tout le monde.

Il eut un rire sans joie en levant les yeux pour regarder le plafond avant de hocher négativement la tête.

\- N'importe quoi, ça n'a pas été compliqué, ça a été... impossible. Et je sais que ça ne s'efface pas comme ça, je sais que tu as perdu l'usage de ton bras mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a un espoir et... tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si jamais tu ne récupères jamais ton bras naturellement, je t'en ferai un. On y travaillera tous les deux. Un truc génial avec des supers armes high-tech.

Mes épaules semblèrent s'alléger à l'entente de ces mots que j'avais eu cruellement besoin d'entendre. Même si je m'en persuadais, entendre Tony me dire que tout irait bien, qu'il serait là, finit par réellement me convaincre.

Tony se râcla la gorge et regarda ailleurs.

\- Ces cinq années avec la conscience que tu avais disparu par ma faute... Je sais que... rahhhhh, gémit-il, me surprenant, je suis pas ta famille biologique, gamin, je suis pas ton père, je le serai jamais, je... mais je veux être là pour toi. Je veux que tu t'appuies sur moi quand tu en as besoin, je veux que tu saches que je te lâcherai jamais, petit.

\- Je...

J'étais ému aux larmes, parce que je savais que Tony ne se livrait que rarement. Et ce qu'il me disait là...

Levant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il m'évitait toujours, mais j'avais compris.

\- Si tu le répètes à quelqu'un je nierai sur toute la ligne, je te préviens.

Puis il me regarda et un sourire malicieux se peignit sur son visage, sourire que je lui rendis.

\- Recouche-toi, maintenant. Et si tu as un souci dans la nuit...

\- Je vous appelle, répondis-je.

\- Voilà.

Rassuré, je me recouchai dans le lit et déjà, mes yeux se fermaient tant j'étais fatigué. Trop de nuits d'insomnies, de cauchemars.

Tony allait partir mais au dernier moment il se ravisa, une main sur la porte.

\- Au fait, petit...

Je levai les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

\- C'était vrai, ce que j'avais dit, une fois. Que tu ne me surpasserais pas. Parce que tu es bien meilleur que ce que j'ai jamais été moi-même, gamin. Alors ne laisse pas ça tout gâcher.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte, me laissant à un sommeil paisible et sans rêves, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps...


	7. 6 Happy Birthday, Peter !

Chapitre 6 - Happy Birthday, Peter !

The Beat – Save it later

Rachel Platten - Collide

De longues semaines étaient passées, interminables. Je continuais à travailler sur mes recherches et je passais une bonne partie de la journée dans le laboratoire de Tony, parfois avec lui, parfois seul. Il m'y laissait pleinement l'accès, et je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pu survivre autrement.

Tony vivait temporairement ici avec Morgan et Pepper, en attendant que je me rétablisse, et je m'étais retrouvé à passer beaucoup de temps avec eux. Morgan et moi nous associions parfois, ce qui donnait des cheveux blancs à son père. J'adorais l'entraîner dans des jeux dingues et des parties de cache-cache enfantines qui n'en finissaient plus de nous faire rire. Il était assez dingue de voir à quel point je pouvais m'entendre avec une enfant de cinq ans, mais elle m'adorait et ses rires me redonnaient le sourire, j'oubliais mon bras, j'oubliais la douleur...

Mes cauchemars s'étaient atténués. Il m'arrivait encore d'en faire, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait jamais été pire que lorsque Tony m'avait trouvé cette nuit-là.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, j'avais eu un sommeil relativement calme. J'étais de plus en plus souvent raccroché à la réalité et au Monde, et Monsieur Stark m'aidait beaucoup en ce sens ; il m'aidait dans mes recherches et avait mis ses connaissances au service d'un tout nouveau fluide pour mes lances-toiles. Tous deux, nous travaillions désormais sur une nouvelle armure qui viendrait remplacer l'Iron Spider, qui avait été presque totalement détruite lors du SNAP.

Sortant de ma chambre avec l'intention de manger quelque chose, je me dirigeai jusqu'au salon où je retrouverais les Stark, comme tous les après-midis, et quand j'arrivai dans la pièce, je fus surpris par une tornade brune me sautant dans les bras. Je la réceptionnai par réflexe avec mon bras valide.

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE, PETER ! cria Morgan dans mes oreilles et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

C'était mon anniversaire et j'avais complètement oublié !

\- T'as l'air surpris, gamin, se moqua Tony en s'approchant de nous après que j'eus embrassé Morgan pour la remercier. Bon anniversaire, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en me donnant une accolade.

\- M-merci, bredouillai-je, surpris d'avoir oublié, et ému de voir que lui s'en souvenait.

\- Je t'ai fait ton cadeau, regarde ! s'exclama la fille de Tony en poussant son père sans ménagement.

\- Waw, merci ! C'est quoi ? répondis-je avec un grand sourire en m'accroupissant à côté d'elle pour observer son cadeau, qui n'était autre qu'un dessin au feutre.

Ils nous représentaient, Tony, Pepper, Morgan et moi en tenues de super-héros, ce qui me toucha réellement. La petite entreprit de me décrire son dessin.

\- Là c'est papa, là c'est maman, là c'est toi qui tire des toiles partout partout, et là c'est moi !

\- C'est quoi ce costume ? demandai-je en rigolant.

\- Bah c'est Spider-Girl !

J'explosai de rire en voyant son air légèrement outré, qui n'était que le reflet de celui de Tony lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec quelque chose de particulièrement absurde.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais ma fille est plus fan de Spider-Man que de moi, s'indigna le concerné.

\- C'est sans doute parce que tu es un peu rouillé, répliqua Pepper avec un sourire en arrivant dans la pièce, glissant une main douce sur l'épaule de son mari, qui lui jeta un regard indigné – le même que celui de Morgan.

\- Comment ça, rouillé ?

\- Bon anniversaire, Peter, se contenta de dire Pepper en l'ignorant, se penchant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et, quoi qu'un peu surpris, je lui rendis son étreinte de bonne grâce, appréciant la chaleur réconfortante et bienveillante qu'elle m'accordait de cette manière.

La fin d'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Morgan n'arrêtait pas de babiller et Tony et moi discutions d'un point technique dont nous allions travailler, tandis que Pepper s'occupait de la petite brune tout en travaillant et en buvant son café.

\- Bah alors, Tony, j'étais pas au courant que t'avais eu un fils caché ! s'exclama une voix masculine en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Salut, Sam, répondit Pepper à sa place en se levant pour l'accueillir, alors que Tony ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

\- Salut, Pepper, comment tu vas ? dit le Faucon en lui faisant la bise, avant de se tourner vers nous.

Il secoua la tête en s'approchant de Tony et moi, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

\- Bon, ben Wilson, j'te présente officiellement Peter, alias Spider-Man, déclara Tony en se redressant et en faisant un geste de la main dans ma direction.

\- Ouais, on s'est déjà rencontrés, lui et moi, ricana Sam en s'approchant de moi alors que je me levais pour le saluer.

\- Alors, elles sont en fibres de carbone, ces ailes ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire avant de serrer la main qu'il me tendait.

\- Hé, il s'y connait, le gamin, même s'il parle beaucoup trop pendant les combats, j'espère que t'as modifié ça !

\- Ouais, j'y travaille, rigolai-je.

\- Mais ça serait pas la petite Morgan, ça ? s'exclama Faucon en se tournant ensuite vers la concernée, avec un air faussement surpris. C'est quoi ce costume de Spider-Man, que tu portes, j'croyais que c'était lui, Spider-Man ?

\- Moi j'suis Spider-Girl !

Banner apparut ensuite juste derrière Sam, suivi de Rhodey, qui portait un costume trois pièces qui dissimulait sans doute les prothèses que Tony lui avait faites suite à l'accident survenu pendant la Civil War qui opposa Iron Man à Captain America. Il me salua gentiment avant de tendre la main à Tony et de prendre ensuite Morgan dans ses bras.

Un peu étonné, je me tournai vers mon mentor avec un air interrogateur.

\- Euh, Tony..., dis-je tout bas pour éviter que les autres m'entendent, c'est quoi tout ce monde, d'un coup ?

\- Ta tante May et Happy devraient pas tarder à arriver non plus, se contenta-t-il de me répondre en me donnant une tape dans le dos avant de rejoindre ses invités qui s'étaient réunis autour du canapé.

Je n'étais pas surpris de la prochaine arrivée de May et Happy, puisqu'ils venaient déjà tous les jours, mais quel était le rapport avec Sam et Rhodey ?

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde, et ce fut donc avec bonheur que j'accueillis May quand elle arriva, quelques temps plus tard. Elle me prit dans ses bras et j'eus le plaisir de la serrer contre moi, ce qui me faisait toujours l'effet d'une étreinte maternelle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Peter, murmura-t-elle, ses bras autour de moi. Comment tu vas, mon garçon ? me demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de moi et en me regardant de haut en bas.

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Ça va. Happy n'est pas là ?

\- Il va venir un peu plus tard, avec Ned et MJ.

\- MJ ? paniquai-je.

\- Monsieur Stark ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait organisé une soirée pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Tony a fait ça ? demandai-je, un peu incrédule.

J'étais étonné car ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

\- A dire vrai, Peter, intervint Pepper en s'approchant de nous pour saluer ma tante et en posant une main sur mon épaule valide, c'est plutôt moi qui me suis chargée de l'organisation, Tony n'est pas vraiment doué pour ces choses-là.

\- Oh, euh, merci beaucoup. Mais comment ça se fait que MJ sera là ?

Elle n'était pas au courant du fait que j'étais Spider-Man, alors comment lui avaient-ils expliqué le fait que j'étais ici, avec une bonne partie des Avengers, alors que je n'étais pas revenu en cours depuis la fin de toute cette histoire avec Thanos ? et surtout, pourquoi je fêtais mon anniversaire dans les appartements privés de Tony Stark ?

\- Il paraît que tu l'aimes bien, me taquina May avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quoi ? mais non, c'est pas ça, mais je, mais pas du tout –

J'étais vraiment embarrassé, comment ma tante pouvait-elle être au courant de mon petit béguin pour MJ ?

\- T'es pas vraiment doué pour garder les secrets, Pete, rie-t-elle.

\- Mais comment vous lui avez expliqué ma présence ici ?

C'était vraiment ce qui me préoccupait le plus – ça, et le fait que j'allais la revoir.

\- Officiellement, tu es resté en stage chez Stark Industries, et après le BLIP tu ne te sentais pas de revenir à l'école.

\- Et vous croyez qu'elle va avaler ça ?

Connaissant la jeune fille, j'étais certain qu'elle allait découvrir très rapidement qui j'étais vraiment, si elle venait ici. A cette idée, je sentis mon cœur cogner plus fort contre ma poitrine. La seule soirée que j'avais passée avec une fille était Liz, et tout ne s'était pas forcément bien passé avec elle...

\- Viens avec moi, je vais t'aider à te préparer, éluda May en m'attrapant par l'épaule, sourde à mes protestations.

Nous montâmes tous deux à l'étage où se trouvait ma chambre, et Pepper nous rejoignit avec un paquet qui semblait venir du pressing.

\- Voilà ton costume, Peter, c'est Tony qui te l'offre, il a dit que tu en aurais sûrement besoin plus tard, et que c'était l'occasion, sourit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant de s'éclipser.

Après m'avoir aidé à l'enfiler, May me plaça devant un grand miroir sur pieds et me força à me regarder. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé spécialement beau, mais j'étais stressé et j'espérais que MJ, elle, me trouverait à son goût.

\- Tu... tu crois qu'elle va me trouver... bien, comme ça ? demandai-je avec hésitation, en tirant sur la manche gauche de mon costard.

May arrangea ma cravate, mais elle était définitivement impossible à mettre, et elle eut une moue dubitative.

\- Tu es parfait, Peter, me sourit-elle en me regardant à travers le miroir, ses deux mains posées sur mes épaules.

\- Je sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire, soufflai-je en me balançant sur mes pieds.

\- Ne sois juste pas flippant, se moqua-t-elle, en faisant référence à ce qu'elle m'avait dit lorsque j'étais sorti avec Liz. Sois toi-même.

\- Les gens n'aiment pas trop ça, en général...

\- Si elle n'aime pas « ça », elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

\- Qui rate quoi ?

Nous tournâmes tous deux la tête vers l'entrée de ma chambre dont la porte s'était ouverte, laissant entrer Monsieur Stark, déjà vêtu d'un costume élégant, de couleur noire, comme à son habitude.

\- Waw, gamin, je suis impressionné par ton look, dit-il avec un air sérieux en s'approchant de nous.

\- Merci pour le costume, Tony.

\- De rien, tu risques d'en avoir besoin plus tard. Considère-le comme un cadeau professionnel. Par contre, cette cravate ne va pas du tout, fais-moi voir ça.

Il tendit les mains vers ma cravate et, en quelques secondes, fit un nœud parfait.

\- Là, c'est beaucoup mieux. Tu vas en faire tomber plus d'une, ajouta-t-il avec un air taquin et complice, un peu fier.

\- Il n'y en a qu'une seule qu'il voudrait faire tomber à la renverse, rit May en me donnant un coup de coude, et j'écarquillai les yeux, super gêné.

\- May ! m'indignai-je.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Stark en regardant May, sans tenir compte de mes protestations.

\- PERSONNE, ABSOLUMENT PERSONNE ! m'écriai-je. Allez, on y va avant que ça commence à devenir gênant !

\- Mais Peter, commença May, avant que je ne quitte précipitamment la chambre.

Hors de question que je parle de ce genre de choses avec ma tante ET Tony Stark ! Il y avait des limites à ce que je pouvais supporter.

Stressé, je déambulai dans les couloirs, passant devant la salle qui servait de salle d'entrainement à Steve Rogers et Black Widow lorsqu'ils étaient encore là, et je me demandai quand est-ce que je pourrais y aller à mon tour. Bouger me manquait vraiment, et en ce moment même, j'aurais bien eu besoin de me défouler.

J'essayais de me faire à l'idée de cette petite fête ; si je l'avais toujours fêté avec May et Ned, et avec mon oncle Ben lorsqu'il était encore là, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire une grande fête avec plein de gens. Cette soirée allait être plutôt surréaliste, étant donné le nombre de présents et surtout le nom de ces invités de marque...

Je finis par prendre la direction du grand salon, où on passait déjà de la musique, et j'eus un grand sourire incrédule quand je vis la décoration qui avait été faite, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient Tony, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Rhodey, Bruce Banner, Pepper et Morgan, Ned, May, Happy et... MJ.

M'apercevant lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, Ned et MJ me rejoignirent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver vraiment jolie, malgré son style tout à fait décalé.

\- Hey, me dit-elle en me regardant un peu timidement.

\- Hey, salut, répondis-je de la même manière, en ne sachant pas comment me tenir. Tu... tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ouais, je vais bien, et... et toi ?

\- Oui, je –

\- Hey, Peter ! démentielle cette fête, tu te rends compte que tu fais ton anniv' chez _Tony Stark_ et qu'il y a au moins la moitié des _Avengers_ ?! me coupa Ned avec son portable à la main.

\- Salut, Ned, souris-je en lui donnant une accolade.

Mon meilleur ami m'avait terriblement manqué, et c'était un réel bonheur de le retrouver. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis vraiment compte comme ma vie d'avant me manquait.

Après qu'on eut discuté tous les trois, Ned s'éclipsa pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi, et je me retrouvai seul avec MJ.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ton bras ? me demanda-t-elle en le désignant du menton.

\- Oh, euh... je suis tombé, et il est cassé, mentis-je en me grattant la nuque, gêné.

\- Je vois.

Elle observa les alentours, les yeux plissés, et mon cœur rata un battement tandis que je la regardais.

\- Au fait..., lui dis-je, en me motivant intérieurement.

_Allez, Peter, dis lui un truc gentil !_

\- T'es vraiment... jolie, ce soir, finis-je avec un sourire alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers moi, et je la vis rougir légèrement.

\- Ah, euh, merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Sympa, le costard, d'ailleurs.

De l'autre côté de la salle, May et Happy étaient accoudés contre le bar et sirotaient leur boisson, tout en regardant les deux jeunes qui semblaient se tourner autour.

\- Cinq dollars que Peter l'embrasse ce soir, paria May en jetant un regard de côté à Happy.

\- Tenu, répondit-il.

\- Vous pariez sur quoi ? demanda Tony en passant son bras entre Happy et May pour attraper un verre sur le comptoir.

\- Les talents de séduction du gamin, ricana Happy en portant son verre à sa bouche.

Intrigué, Tony se tourna dans la direction vers laquelle regardaient les deux adultes, et aperçut Peter, se balançant sur ses pieds, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il était gêné, en train de parler avec une jeune fille qu'il savait s'appeler MJ.

\- S'il n'arrive pas à la faire tomber avec ce costume, il n'y arrivera jamais, continua Happy comme s'il commentait une course sportive. Tu devrais lui filer des cours, Tony, t'es doué pour ça, toi.

Tony ne dit rien, mais sourit d'un air fier en regardant Peter, comme il le faisait souvent depuis qu'il le connaissait. De ce qu'il voyait, cette jeune fille était déjà bien entichée de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute.

\- Hé, Parker ! Viens danser, maintenant, c'est ta soirée ou pas ? s'exclama Wilson, en enchainant quelques pas de danse ridicules.

\- A-ah non, je sais pas danser, moi !

Sam haussa les épaules et retourna à ses pas de danse avec Rhodey, qui se foutait allègrement de lui. Une fois la musique finie, ce fut une chanson des Ramones qui retentit, intitulée « I want to be your boyfriend », et je me sentis gêné quand j'entendis les paroles.

_Sweet Little girl, I wanna be your boyfrieeeend..._

\- Euh... ça te dirait qu'on sorte d'ici, qu'on aille faire un tour ? proposai-je en faisant un geste avec mon pouce vers la sortie du salon.

_Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend..._

\- Ouais, euh, ouais, allons-y.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la sortie, jetant un coup d'œil – que je regrettai rapidement – à ma tante May, qui était accompagnée de Tony et Happy, lesquels me regardaient avec un air qui voulait dire « vas-y gamin, fonce ».

Prenant le chemin des jardins, nous marchâmes en silence, la musique baissant progressivement, ce qui me soulagea. Je respirais un peu mieux.

\- Sympa, l'endroit, dit MJ, en semblant gênée elle aussi.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien venir ici de temps en temps.

Je l'invitai à s'asseoir sur un banc à côté de moi, ce qu'elle fit. Ma main, à plat sur le bois, était tout proche de la sienne. Elle me brûlait presque tant je voulais ce contact, mais je n'osais pas faire le premier pas.

\- MJ, je voulais te dire..., hésitai-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Que tu es Spider-Man ?

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, ne m'étant pas attendu à ça.

Je _savais_ qu'elle devinerait tout.

_Nie en bloc, Peter._

\- Non, n'importe quoi, je ... je suis _pas_ Spider-Man, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, où t'es allée pêcher une idée pareille ? débitai-je, en panique.

_N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi._

\- Ben n'importe qui peut le voir, t'es toujours en train de t'absenter quand Spider-Man est là, t'es pas revenu à l'école depuis le BLIP, tu fais croire que t'es en stage chez Stark, mais il t'organise une fête pour ton anniversaire... n'importe qui avec un minimum de jugeote pourrait s'en rendre compte... non ? ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation, semblant soudainement douter.

\- Heu...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, évidemment, parce que j'hésitais vraiment à lui révéler ma véritable identité ; lui dire la vérité, c'était aussi la mettre en danger, et je ne le voulais pas. Cependant, j'avais aussi peur qu'elle s'enfuie si je lui mentais et qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

\- Ecoute, je...

\- Peter ? intervint une voix féminine, devant la porte.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Pepper, un verre à la main.

\- Tu viens ? on va manger le gâteau ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de rentrer.

_Sauvé._

Sans plus attendre, j'invitai MJ à me suivre, sourd à ses protestations.

Bon sang, c'était _n'importe quoi_, cette soirée.


	8. 7 We will always love you

Chapitre 7 – We will always love you

Birdy – Not about angels

J'étais rassuré de pouvoir écourter cette conversation avec MJ, mais néanmoins stressé, parce que je savais que ce n'était que partie remise et la connaissant, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt. Il allait falloir que j'en parle avec May ou Tony pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Pour ma part, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement.

Sans un mot, nous suivîmes Pepper à travers les couloirs et elle nous conduisit dans le grand salon où la musique régnait toujours, mais moins fort, et tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour de la table. La gêne me reprit à l'idée d'être au centre de l'attention – je n'en avais pas l'habitude et je préférais faire profil bas.

\- Ah, voilà Peter, s'exclama May en agrippant mon bras valide pour m'attirer vers la table basse, me faisant m'asseoir ensuite à côté de Tony, lui-même assis à côté de Morgan.

\- Alors, gamin, ça y est ? me demanda-t-il discrètement, et je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils, méfiant.

Est-ce qu'il me parlait vraiment de ce que je pensais ?

Je fus une nouvelle fois sauvé par Pepper qui apportait le gâteau. Tout le monde se mit plus ou moins à chanter, sauf Tony qui appuyait seulement quelques mots en faisant rire Morgan, et j'étais plus que gêné. Franchement, je voulais m'enterrer sous le canapé et ne jamais en ressortir.

Quand le gâteau fut devant moi, toutes ses bougies allumées éclairant mon visage, Tony passa son bras autour de mes épaules avant de me dire de faire un vœu, au cas où.

_Faites que je récupère mon bras._

C'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde, en ce moment même.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux et soufflai sur les bougies qui s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, et tout le monde m'applaudit, ce qui me ramena sur Terre.

J'étais parti, l'espace d'un instant, et je clignai rapidement des yeuX.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Peter, souffla ma tante, émue, en m'embrassant sur la joue.

\- J't'aime, May, lui répondis-je en souriant, et elle essuya le sel qui risquait de déborder de ses paupières.

\- Tu vas ruiner mon maquillage, rie-t-elle en reniflant.

Pepper était en train de couper et de distribuer les parts de gâteau avec l'aide de Tony.

\- Je t'ai fait un cadeau, une broutille, mais... ça ne te dérange pas que je te l'offre plus tard, quand on sera tous les deux ? me dit-elle.

\- Non, pas de problème !

La soirée se passa plus tranquillement ensuite. Tout le monde mangea du gâteau et nous rîmes à de nombreuses reprises des blagues entre Rhodey et Sam, qui passèrent leur temps à amuser la galerie. Je ne me retrouvai plus seul du tout avec MJ qui ne cessait de me lancer des regards suspicieux dont elle seule avait le secret, me rendant mal à l'aise, ce qui avait attiré la curiosité de Tony qui n'arrêtait plus de nous observer et de me lancer de discrètes œillades que je tâchais d'ignorer...

Quand la soirée fut finie, les Stark commencèrent à ranger ce qui restait de l'anniversaire, et je les aidai du mieux que je pouvais, avec May et Happy.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment... génial, souris-je, gêné, quand tout fut rangé et nettoyé.

\- De rien, gamin, répondit Tony d'un ton bourru. Au fait, ton cadeau d'anniversaire t'attend en bas, dans le labo, avec Bruce...

\- Vous... m'avez fait un cadeau ?

\- C'est un peu un faux cadeau, grimaça Tony en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour récupérer délicatement Morgan qui dormait, épuisée. Viens là, ma princesse...

Je le regardai faire en souriant doucement. Tony était un père génial, et parfois je me surprenais à éprouver un brin de jalousie, parce que mon père à moi me manquait, tout comme mon oncle. Et j'aurais voulu que Tony soit vraiment mon père.

\- Je vais coucher Morgan, murmura-t-il à l'intention de Pepper, qui eut un sourire attendri en regardant sa fille dormir sur l'épaule de son père. Peter, on se rejoint en bas ? ajouta-t-il en passant à côté de moi.

J'hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers les labos, me demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce « cadeau » offert par Tony. Il en faisait tellement pour moi qu'il me semblait inutile qu'il m'offre quoi que ce soit de plus, anniversaire ou pas.

Bruce était assis à un bureau et travaillait encore sur un liquide fluorescent contenu dans des tubes à essais. Il avait les sourcils froncés, semblant concentré et ne me remarqua pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que je me râcle la gorge, un peu gêné de le déranger en plein travail, et il se retourna vers moi.

\- Ah, Peter ! Super soirée, hein ?

\- Ouais, c'était sympa, souris-je. Heu, Tony m'a dit de descendre, pour, euh...

\- Oui, oui, je sais, alors...

Tony arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Donc, Peter..., commença Bruce en me tournant le dos, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans ses dossiers, avant de se retourner et de me donner un document, que j'attrapai avec ma main valide, sourcils froncés. C'est pas vraiment un cadeau, qu'on te fait, c'est peut-être juste...

\- Une promesse, dit Tony, bras croisés sur son torse, me regardant avec expectative.

Intrigué, je retournai le document pour lire ce qui était écrit, et un silence se fit alors que mon souffle se coupait dans ma poitrine à mesure que j'avançais dans ma lecture.

\- Qu'est-ce que... c'est censé vouloir dire ? demandai-je, le souffle coupé.

\- Ce qui est écrit, gamin, répondit Tony avec un sourire. Tu devrais pouvoir récupérer ton bras.

\- C'est... Alors là, je...

Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire en cet instant, tant de nombreuses émotions contradictoires m'assaillaient à ce moment-là.

\- Mais je... mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, je veux dire, c'est pas possible, c'est –

\- Les dernières analyses que j'ai faites montrent que tes cellules sont en train de reconstituer les nerfs qui se sont rétractés lors du SNAP. Tes cellules sont en train de se régénérer, affirma Bruce.

\- Avec de la rééducation et beaucoup de patience, tu vas pouvoir récupérer ton bras, gamin, ajouta Tony avec un sourire en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je regardais le document, lisant et relisant les lignes qui s'étalaient devant mes yeux, et l'émotion me serrait la gorge. Je ne pouvais pas le croire et même, j'avais _peur_ d'y croire. Parce que, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'y croyais tellement fort que rien de tout cela ne se produisait, finalement ?

\- Je... j'arrive pas à y croire...

Je posai le document sur le bureau juste à côté de moi et me tournai vers Tony et Bruce qui me regardaient en attendant que je digère ce que je venais de lire.

Sans réfléchir davantage et surtout incapable de réfléchir davantage, je donnai une accolade à Tony et il me prit dans ses bras, après avoir hésité pendant un instant, me serrant contre lui, et je lui soufflai un « merci » pour éviter de trahir l'émotion qui me submergeait.

Parce que j'allais pouvoir redevenir Spider-Man, récupérer la vie que j'avais avant.

Je remerciai Bruce aussi, lui qui me suivait depuis le SNAP, et il me rendit un chaleureux sourire qui réhaussa et réchauffa le mien.

J'allais redevenir Spider-Man et récupérer mon bras.

Assis dans mon lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de contentement. Cette journée et cette soirée avaient été parfaites en tous points, et j'attendais Tony patiemment, ayant hâte de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi depuis que nous nous connaissions. Après tout, il ne me devait rien, mais agissait avec moi comme si je faisais partie de sa famille...

On frappa soudainement à la porte et je me redressai, m'attendant à voir Tony apparaitre dans l'embrasure, mais c'était en fait May. Surpris, je l'invitai à s'asseoir près de moi avec un sourire.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? me taquina-t-elle en passant tendrement une main sur mon front pour dégager les cheveux qui tombaient dessus.

\- Tony a dit qu'il passerait me voir.

May sourit doucement en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Il t'apprécie beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

J'haussai les épaules en baissant les yeux, un peu gêné.

\- Je sais pas, sûrement.

\- Je suis contente qu'il s'occupe de toi. J'ai vu comme il agissait avec toi. Tu en avais besoin, pas vrai ?

\- Peut-être, répondis-je tout bas en faisant un demi-sourire.

\- Sois sûr que je suis fière de toi, Peter, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aimerai toujours.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours aussi, Tante May.

Elle me prit subitement dans ses bras pour me serrer fort contre elle, et je lui rendis son étreinte du mieux que je pus, mon cœur se gonflant d'émotion. Je l'entendis renifler, et cela me fit doucement sourire. May avait toujours été là pour moi, elle s'était occupée de moi comme si j'étais son propre fils, sacrifiant parfois sa vie personnelle, et j'étais conscient de lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle essuya l'eau qui débordait de ses yeux avec un sourire, en s'excusant, et attrapa un petit sac à bijoux qu'elle avait déposé juste à côté de mon lit, avant de me le tendre délicatement. J'ouvris le haut du sac avec appréhension, découvrant ensuite une petite boite en velours noir. Elle était un peu élimée, signe qu'elle n'était plus très jeune, et j'eus alors une vague idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur.

\- May...

\- Ce n'est pas un aussi beau cadeau que celui que t'ont offert le docteur Banner et Monsieur Stark, mais... enfin, ouvre-le, allez, renifla-t-elle.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, et je retenais ma respiration. De ma main tremblante, j'ouvris le coffret, et ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je n'osai pas regarder May qui devait attendre mes réactions.

\- Ton oncle aurait voulu te la donner, j'en suis sûre, chuchota-t-elle pour dissimuler l'émotion qui la submergeait et qui aurait sans doute brisé sa voix.

\- C'est...

Reposant sur un coussin de velours noir, une jolie montre un peu ancienne brillait sous l'éclat de la lampe de chevet allumée à côté du lit. La montre de mon oncle décédé, Ben.

\- Je peux pas... je peux pas accepter ça, May..., murmurai-je en lui tendant la boite.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu peux, répondit-elle avec incompréhension en la repoussant vers moi du bout des doigts.

\- May, je... non, je ne peux pas, et je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi. J-je la mérite pas.

\- Peter...

\- C'est ma faute s'il est mort, je sais tout ce que t'as enduré à cause de moi, et je peux pas accepter ça, c'est... non, c'est trop pour moi, May.

\- Hé, Peter, dit-elle calmement en posant une main sur mon avant-bras valide, me regardant avec sérieux bien que ses larmes fussent visibles derrière ses lunettes rondes. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Ben n'aurait pas voulu que tu te tortures comme tu es en train de le faire, et moi non plus, je ne veux pas.

\- Ben est mort par ma faute, May, assénai-je pour lui faire comprendre. Si... si je n'avais pas été qu'un idiot égoïste, si je m'étais vraiment occupé du mec qui lui a tiré dessus au lieu de... de faire n'importe quoi d'autre... Ben...

J'inspirai profondément parce que je refusais que mes larmes coulent aussi. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

\- Ben serait sûrement encore en vie.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Peter, murmura May, et je vis ses larmes à elle déborder et rouler silencieusement sur ses joues. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai – ce que je ne crois absolument pas – tu as tout fait depuis pour être exemplaire et aider les gens. Avoir un grand pouvoir –

\- Implique de grandes responsabilités, terminai-je en hochant la tête et en m'humectant les lèvres, terriblement conscient de cette bête griffue qui me broyait la gorge et menaçait de me submerger.

\- Et tu es totalement digne de ces pouvoirs. Tu les utilises pour faire le bien.

\- J'aurais voulu sauver Ben, May..., chuchotai-je. Tout comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir sauver mes parents...

\- Shhh... je sais, Peter.

Elle m'attrapa brusquement pour me serrer contre elle, fort, et toujours elle me supportait dans la douleur, toujours elle prenait sur elle pour me réconforter, et cela me fit mal.

\- Je suis désolé si je suis un poids pour toi, reniflai-je, ma tête contre son épaule. Je fais toujours n'importe quoi, et je sais que tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour moi, et que je t'en ai fait voir des belles, et...

\- Tu es comme mon fils, Peter, murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement mes cheveux, et ces simples mots firent céder les faibles digues qui me retenaient. Ça ne remplacera jamais les pertes que tu as vécues, ni les souffrances que tu as subies et subis encore, mais je ferai toujours tout pour te rendre heureux.

J'hochai rapidement la tête contre son épaule et nous restâmes ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe finalement le contact et se détache de moi avec un sourire, sourire que je lui rendis.

\- Garde ce cadeau, s'il-te-plait. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut en être plus digne, d'accord ? dit-elle en caressant tendrement mon front.

Je ne dis rien mais serrai précieusement l'écrin entre mes doigts valides en hochant la tête. Elle me souhaita ensuite de passer une bonne nuit, m'embrassant sur la joue, avant de quitter la chambre, me laissant seul, mais pour quelques secondes seulement puisque juste après son départ, deux coups retentirent contre la porte, laissant apparaître Tony, dont le visage était indéchiffrable. Levant les yeux vers lui, j'espérais que l'émotion qui venait de me gagner n'était pas trop visible ou qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas.

\- Tout va bien, gamin ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi à son tour.

\- Oui, ça va, répondis-je avec un sourire. Je voulais vous remercier pour cette soirée que... enfin, dont vous avez eu l'idée et que Pepper s'est chargée d'organiser.

Tony eut un sourire amusé.

\- De rien, petit. Et, euh... bon, je voulais t'offrir mon petit « cadeau », moi aussi, dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Oh, mais Tony, protestai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, non, encore une fois ce n'est vraiment rien. Il se trouve que je connais personnellement Lincoln, et je lui ai passé un petit coup de fil pour savoir s'il était disponible pour te rencontrer. Je sais que tu apprécies beaucoup ses travaux, alors...

\- C'est vrai ?! m'exclamai-je en redressant la tête. Je... je vais vraiment pouvoir le rencontrer ?!

\- Ouep.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Quand tu voudras, tu me diras et Happy t'y conduira.

\- Merci beaucoup, Tony ! je... je pensais pas que je pourrais le rencontrer un jour, c'est vraiment génial !

\- Tu auras besoin d'avoir des contacts, plus tard, alors autant commencer maintenant, sourit malicieusement Tony en mettant sa main sur mon épaule en un geste affectueux.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, heureux et revigoré.

J'allais récupérer mon bras et j'allais rencontrer un des plus éminents scientifiques des Etats-Unis. Je connaissais déjà Bruce, bien sûr, mais il ne travaillait pas sur les fluides et les forces de tension. Quant à Tony... il était sûrement le plus grand inventeur de sa génération, et travailler avec lui était une chance incroyable.

Une chance que je n'aurais sans doute jamais eue si je n'avais pas été Spider-Man...

\- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Il faut que ce bras se remette, maintenant.

Tony se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Au fait... jolie montre, dit-il en pointant du doigt le cadeau fait par May, quelques instants auparavant, et ma gorge se noua.

\- Oui... elle appartenait à mon oncle, Ben.

Tony hocha la tête avec compréhension, les yeux rivés sur la montre, semblant réfléchir.

\- Elle t'ira très bien, dit-il simplement.

\- J'espère...

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et je levai les yeux vers lui pour lui faire un sourire un peu forcé, avec la peur de trahir mes émotions. Il me regarda quelques instants, comme pour me jauger, avant de dire :

\- Bonne nuit, gamin.

\- Bonne nuit, Tony... et encore merci.

\- De rien.

La commissure de ses lèvres se redressa, en un sourire gêné typiquement Tony, et il sortit de la chambre sans oublier de refermer la porte.

Jetant un dernier regard à la montre qui trônait sur la table de nuit, je souris à mon tour en pensant à mon Oncle Ben, à mes parents, et mes yeux finirent par se fermer d'eux-mêmes.


	9. 8 Not strong enough

Chapitre 8 – Not strong enough

Le détenu baissa la tête et s'avança discrètement jusqu'au fond de la cour. Comme si tout était normal, habituel, il prit place sur un vieux banc en pierre blanche et polie par le temps, juste à côté d'un autre détenu qui regardait ailleurs, mais qui l'avait bel et bien remarqué.

\- Alors ? T'as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Tu vas pas être déçu, rétorqua l'autre.

\- Balance, s'impatienta Mac Gargan en serrant le poing. T'auras ce que t'as demandé.

L'autre eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Peter Parker, souffla-t-il.

\- Comment t'as su ?

\- Toomes parle dans son sommeil.

Satisfait, celui qu'on appelait le « Scorpion » se leva. Les deux détenus ne s'étaient accordé aucun regard et tout s'était passé en quelques secondes seulement, de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention.

Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa libération, qui devait bientôt survenir, et il aurait enfin la possibilité d'accomplir sa revanche.

Et maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité de ce Spider-Man... il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les choses se fassent.

\- Allez, encore un petit effort, gamin, encouragea Tony en tournant autour de moi. T'y es presque, vas-y.

Le souffle court, je forçai sur mon épaule droite pour taper plus fort dans le sac de boxe qui me faisait face, dégoulinant de sueur et souffrant clairement de l'effort que me demandait Tony.

Après une dernière frappe, je poussai une exclamation de souffrance avec l'impression que mon cœur battait littéralement dans mon épaule, et je me laissai glisser contre le mur avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux humides de sueur.

\- Ça va ? me demanda Tony en s'approchant de moi alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

J'hochai rapidement la tête, les yeux clos, mon torse se soulevant avec difficulté et je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aurais jamais cru que reprendre un entraînement intensif serait aussi compliqué. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que mon anniversaire était passé, désormais, et mon bras droit reprenait vie peu à peu, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître. Tous les matins, Bruce paraissait surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle mon métabolisme avancé créait de nouvelles cellules, reconnectant les nerfs, créant de nouvelles liaisons musculaires...

Mon bras était toujours un peu noirci, la peau avait été abimée, mais elle était nettement plus claire qu'avant. Bruce et Tony avaient été cependant formels : il ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant.

Mais ce n'était qu'esthétique, et je pouvais survivre à ça, honnêtement.

Depuis, Tony s'attelait donc à m'entrainer, encore et encore, tous les jours, sans relâche, pour que je récupère mes aptitudes au plus vite. Comme convenu avec Bruce, c'était lui qui s'occupait de la rééducation de mon bras et, visiblement, il prenait cette tâche à cœur – peut-être un peu trop.

Il me poussait, encore et encore, et je n'osais jamais lui dire « stop », de peur de le décevoir. Il avait fait de moi un Avenger lorsque nous nous rendions sur Titan, cinq ans plus tôt, et je devais être apte, lui montrer que j'étais digne de sa confiance.

Tony me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me redresser et je la saisis en refoulant la douleur que ce simple geste me procurait, me composant un visage impassible pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

\- Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, dit-il sérieusement, en récupérant un porte-documents. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Super bien, exhalai-je, le souffle toujours un peu court.

\- Tu es quand même très essoufflé, marmonna-t-il en notant quelque chose sur le compte-rendu de notre séance du jour, et je me maudis intérieurement.

\- Ouais, je... ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort, me justifiai-je, et Tony se contenta de froncer les sourcils en continuant à écrire.

Me détournant de lui pour le laisser à son rapport, je relevai mon t-shirt pour essuyer mon visage humide, quand j'entendis quelqu'un pénétrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Je remis mon t-shirt en place pour regarder le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que Captain America.

\- Salut, Tony, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête au concerné, lequel ne leva même pas les yeux.

\- Captain.

Steve se tourna vers moi et m'observa attentivement, alors que j'essayais de me faire tout petit, un peu impressionné par la carrure de l'homme.

\- Alors, Peter, comment avance cette rééducation ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça se passe, souris-je en retour. Je fais de mon mieux.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut.

Je me retournai ensuite pour attraper une bouteille d'eau, et voyant que Tony était encore totalement pris par son « rapport », je m'appuyai contre le mur, grimaçant lorsque mon épaule le percuta, avant de boire la moitié de la bouteille.

Bon sang, j'étais complètement mort.

\- Tony, je vous ai observés travailler, tout à l'heure, mais...

\- Hm ? demanda Stark en relevant les yeux de son dossier pour les poser sur Steve avec un air un peu ennuyé.

\- Tu devrais peut-être y aller plus doucement avec lui, murmura le blond, sans doute pour que je l'entende pas – ce qui était vain, avec ma super-ouïe. Il commence tout juste à retrouver ses facultés et –

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire, Captain, répondit simplement Tony, ayant l'air contrarié. Ce gamin a besoin d'être boosté, pas enveloppé dans du papier bulle.

Captain soupira, et je me sentis de trop dans cette discussion. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me protège, et je savais que Tony faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si je n'arrivais pas à m'entrainer comme il le voulait, c'est que je n'étais sûrement pas assez fort, et que je devais travailler davantage, j'en étais persuadé.

\- Ne sois pas aussi buté.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou non, dans ce cas, répliqua Tony.

\- Tony, je... je crois que je vais y aller, merci pour aujourd'hui, intervins-je en faisant un signe vers le couloir pour signifier que je partais.

Le concerné se tourna vers moi, avec un air un peu surpris, un peu comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais là.

\- D'accord, demain à la même heure, gamin, répondit-il, et sois pas en retard.

\- Ça marche, acquiesçai-je, avant de saluer le Captain d'un signe de la main. A la prochaine.

\- Salut.

Je quittai la salle d'entrainement avec un soupir, une douleur cuisante et lancinante dans le bras droit. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Tony s'acharnait à me faire suivre un entrainement aussi intensif, car même si mon bras guérissait plutôt rapidement, il n'était pas encore totalement remis et je n'étais pas certain que la douleur soit normale – en tout cas, pas à ce point.

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire confiance à Tony. S'il agissait comme ça, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, et peut-être que je n'étais tout simplement pas à la hauteur des Avengers, pas assez fort pour en faire partie, si je n'arrivais pas à supporter tout ça...

Mon bras me fit mal tout le reste de la journée, à un tel point que j'eus envie d'aller voir Bruce au labo pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Je m'en empêchai cependant, de peur de croiser Tony mais aussi d'avoir l'air ridicule.

J'étais donc resté dans ma chambre avec une douleur cuisante, sans cesser de peser le pour et le contre. C'était ce qui se passait depuis que nous avions commencé la rééducation ; je souffrais en silence avec la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, enfermé dans ma chambre à travailler pour oublier la douleur.

Le soir venu, on toqua à ma porte et je relevai la tête d'une soudure que j'étais en train de faire, attablé au bureau qui longeait le mur de ma chambre.

\- Peter ? demanda Happy en entrant à demi.

Je me reculai sur ma chaise pour le regarder, mes lunettes de soudure relevées sur mon front.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tout le monde s'est un peu réuni pour manger, tu viens ? T'es pas sorti d'ici de toute la journée.

\- Ah, euh, ouais, j'avais pas vu l'heure, mais j'ai pas vraiment faim, tu sais, Happy... Je pense que je vais continuer à bosser, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

\- T'es sûr ? May est là, aussi...

Je soupirai en réfléchissant rapidement. La vérité, c'était que je ne voulais pas voir tout le monde. Mon bras me faisait atrocement mal et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le voient. Cependant, si je ne me pointais pas, je pouvais être sûr qu'ils s'inquièteraient et viendraient me chercher...

\- Bon, j'arrive. Je finis ça et j'arrive, capitulai-je en me rapprochant du bureau pour reprendre le fer à souder, baissant les lunettes d'un seul geste.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, Happy avait déjà rejoint les autres au salon, où la bonne humeur régnait, et je ne me sentis pas vraiment à ma place au sein de ce petit monde. Bruce, Pepper et Tony s'amusaient avec Morgan tandis qu'Happy et May, et bien... je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils avaient l'air de plutôt _bien_ s'entendre. Je m'assis donc à côté du Captain, lequel mangeait en silence, concentré sur les informations qui passaient à la télévision.

Il tourna la tête vers moi quand je pris place, et me salua.

\- Ah, Peter, tu t'es décidé à sortir de ton antre maléfique ? s'exclama May.

J'haussai les épaules, ignorant la douleur que ce mouvement m'occasionna, avant de me servir.

\- J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- T'es sûr de ne pas être le fils de Tony ? plaisanta Pepper en se tournant vers moi. Parce qu'il passe parfois des jours là-dedans sans même s'en rendre compte !

\- Hé, c'est même pas vrai, ça ! répondit le concerné avec un air offusqué.

\- Oh si, papa, c'est vrai, ajouta Morgan l'air de rien, en continuant de manger, une fois t'es revenu le matin et tu croyais que je devais aller dormir !

La tablée éclata de rire, même moi, à vrai dire, et nous continuâmes de manger dans une relative bonne humeur, ponctuée de rires, bien souvent provoqués par Morgan qui pourtant mangeait en toute innocence.

Le repas terminé, j'aidai Tony et May à débarrasser, avant de me mettre à la vaisselle, de manière à me changer les idées.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda Tony en s'approchant de l'évier avec un torchon pour essuyer ce que j'avais déjà lavé, et j'acquiesçai silencieusement.

Aucun de nous ne dit un mot pendant quelques longues secondes, et le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de la vaisselle et des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.

\- Tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas, pas vrai ? me demanda Tony, l'air de rien, alors qu'il essuyait un verre.

Une angoisse me prit alors, et je me demandai s'il n'avait pas découvert que je lui mentais effrontément.

\- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr, je vous le dirais, répondis-je rapidement en hochant la tête. Aïe, merde !

J'avais serré le couteau trop fort dans ma main gauche, sans m'en rendre compte, et je m'étais entaillé. L'eau se colora en rouge carmin et Tony attrapa mon poignet.

\- Merde, ça va ? fais voir, fais voir...

\- Ça va, répondis-je en ramenant ma main vers moi, ce sera cicatrisé dans dix minutes –

\- Fais-moi voir, fais pas l'enfant –

\- Je vous dis que ça va, c'est qu'une petite entaille –

\- Donne-moi ta main que je vérifie au moins –

\- Mais si je vous dis que c'est bon –

\- Bon, Peter, ça suffit, tu me donnes cette main, maintenant, termina Tony en attrapant ma main avec autorité, son regard se faisant sévère, et je laissai tomber avec un soupir.

Comme je le pensais, le sang ne coulait déjà plus et la plaie commençait à rosir.

\- Vous voyez ?

\- Cette capacité régénérative me bluffera toujours, répondit simplement mon mentor en ignorant ma remarque, avant de reprendre le torchon.

Cela me tira un sourire et je repris mon activité précédente, tout comme lui, et nous finîmes la vaisselle tranquillement.

\- Alors, sur quoi tu travailles, en ce moment ? me demanda-t-il, alors qu'il me raccompagnait jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Oh, euh... un nouveau costume, répondis-je, gêné, en me grattant le derrière de l'oreille.

Tony eut l'air surpris et s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Sérieusement ? Waw. Je pensais pas que tu voudrais reprendre aussi vite, avec tout ça, enfin –

\- Ouais, ben, je sais que c'est pas pour tout de suite –

\- C'est surtout que... enfin, tu te sens vraiment prêt à reprendre ?

Un air d'inquiétude passa sur ses traits, comme s'il doutait sérieusement de ma capacité à redevenir Spider-Man, alors que c'était ce que j'attendais plus que tout.

\- Euh...

\- T'as encore besoin de rééducation, petit, mais c'est bien que tu travailles sur ton costume, dit-il maladroitement. Et tu sais que si t'as besoin de moi, ou de Bruce, d'ailleurs, tu peux nous trouver quand tu veux. Je serai ravi. D'ailleurs j'ai tout un dossier Spider-Man, des projets entamés mais qui n'ont jamais abouti à cause de... enfin, tu m'as compris.

\- Merci, Tony.

Il se contenta de me sourire, avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et de repartir, me laissant seul devant la porte de ma chambre, dans laquelle je rentrai pour me laisser tomber sur le lit en soufflant.

Mon bras était un peu moins douloureux, désormais, bien que toujours lancinant, et je laissai échapper un soupir, mes yeux rivés sur le plafond faiblement éclairé par les lumières bleutées de la ville. J'avais tellement peur de décevoir Tony, et visiblement, il pensait que je n'étais « pas prêt » encore, ce qui était loin de me réconforter.

Je voulais tellement, _tellement_ être à la hauteur de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi...

Étourdi par ces pensées douloureuses, je commençais à m'endormir, lorsque j'entendis des voix provenir du couloir, et je me redressai légèrement dans mon lit pour les écouter.

\- ... franchement, Tony, tu te comportes comme un idiot irresponsable.

Je reconnus la voix du Captain.

\- Ben tiens, comme si j'avais besoin d'une leçon de morale de la part de _Monsieur_ Captain America, persifla Tony d'une voix mauvaise en baissant la voix. Tu crois que j'ai pas assez de culpabilité comme ça ?

\- Et bien arrête de culpabiliser, Tony, et _agis_, répondit Steve. C'est pas en le rendant malade que tu vas l'aider.

\- Ce gamin va _bien_.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, mais tu veux pas le voir, parce qu'encore une fois, ton égo a pris le dessus.

\- On devrait arrêter cette discussion ici.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, j'essaie d'agir en tant qu'ami, mais, Tony..., soupira Steve. N'oublie pas que ce gamin s'est sacrifié pour te sauver. Pour nous sauver tous.

\- _Mais tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?_

Je retins mon souffle, l'oreille tendue à son maximum.

\- Alors pourquoi t'agis comme ça ?

Tony sembla murmurer quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, malgré mes super-sens, et je retins un grognement de frustration.

\- Il fait déjà du mieux qu'il peut, et tu le sais très bien, répondit Steve.

\- Ça ne suffit pas.

J'eus l'impression qu'une chape de plomb était tombée dans mon estomac.

Pour Tony, je n'étais gamin. Je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui voulait jouer au super-héros. Je voulais tellement le rendre fier de moi... Mais j'avais encore échoué. Je n'étais pas digne de tout ce qu'il m'avait offert.

Ces pensées destructrices tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Parce que le SNAP faisait que j'avais disparu pendant cinq ans, et que tout le monde avait continué sa vie, dans ce nouveau monde. Et peut-être que je n'en faisais plus vraiment parti.

J'avais le sentiment d'être un poids pour tout le monde. Le fait de redevenir Spider-Man me permettrait de me sentir de nouveau utile, mais j'étais bloqué avec un bras inutile et _mort_, et je décevais Tony, sans cesse.

Me frottant les yeux, incapable de dormir, je sentis de nouveau les prémisses de la colère me tordre l'estomac, et je me redressai dans le lit pour regarder l'heure : trois heures du matin. J'avais dû m'endormir entre deux pensées, ou alors je n'avais pas vu le temps passer...

J'étais en colère, désormais.

En colère contre moi, parce que je n'étais pas capable d'assurer quoi que ce soit.

En colère contre moi, parce que je ne supportais pas les entrainements de Tony, et qu'il était déçu de moi.

En colère parce que quoi que je fasse, il ne serait jamais fier de moi.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, avec ce bras invalidant et ces pensées macabres, et sans trop savoir comment, j'arrivai dans la salle d'entrainement et allumai la lumière avant de me diriger vers le sac de boxe qui pendait dans un coin.

Il fallait que je laisse sortir cette colère qui me consumait, cette colère contre moi-même qui me dévorait à grandes dents, destructrice.

Je ne réfléchis pas davantage et frappai. Je frappai du plus fort que je pus et sentis immédiatement une douleur fulgurante se répandre dans mon poing.

Je frappai, frappai, sans m'arrêter.

J'ignorai la douleur lancinante qui se réveilla de nouveau et me fit suffoquer. Il fallait faire abstraction de la douleur, elle n'était pas réelle. Je ne pouvais plus être faible à nouveau.

Je frappais, frappais, frappais.

Mes poings heurtaient le cuir dur du sac de boxe alors que mes jointures souffraient du traitement que je leur infligeais, mais je m'en fichais. Des larmes me brûlaient les paupières, parce qu'à chaque coup que je portais, la colère grandissait, comme une aura destructrice et macabre.

Je frappais, frappais, frappais, alors que mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et que mon souffle était court.

Le sac finit par s'éventrer, alors que mes muscles tendus me hurlaient d'arrêter et je me laissai tomber à genoux, essoufflé, les poings ensanglantés, les larmes piquantes poussant sous mes paupières, alors que je laissai échapper un gémissement de souffrance quand je sentis la douleur qui courait du bout de mes doigts jusqu'au milieu de mon dos.

Je me laissai glisser sur le côté alors que des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux et que l'air me manquait cruellement. Je ne parvenais pas à reprendre mon souffle, et je portai une main à mes côtes pour sentir mon cœur battre fort, trop fort.

Je n'eus pas la possibilité de me poser davantage de questions que ma respiration se bloquait dans ma poitrine, et alors...

Tout devint noir.


	10. 9 I broke everything between us

Chapitre 9 – I broke everything between us

\- ...ter ! PETER ! Hé !

La voix qui m'appelait était comme assourdie par mes oreilles bourdonnantes, et je pressai mes paupières, fort, pour me forcer à ouvrir les yeux, vainement.

\- Réveille-toi ! Allez, gamin !

Je laissai échapper un gémissement alors que la douleur se réveillait soudainement dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux finirent par s'ouvrir et je tombai sur le regard clair et inquiet de Steve Rogers, qui était penché sur moi et me secouait doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me redresser, et je portai une main à mes côtes en me mettant en position assise.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va...

\- Je t'emmène voir Banner, et c'est pas négociable.

\- Non, non ! je vous assure que ça va !

Sourd à mes protestations, il me mit débout et m'aida à marcher jusqu'au laboratoire, vide, avant de me faire m'allonger sur un des lits d'auscultation.

\- Bouge pas de là, je vais le chercher.

Le Captain sortit de la chambre et je m'aperçus que le matin venait tout juste de se lever ; le ciel était teinté de rose et d'orange, à travers la fenêtre rectangulaire qui éclairait la pièce, et je soupirai en laissant tomber ma main gauche sur mes yeux.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, je me souvenais surtout de la douleur qui me consumait comme un feu ardent, et j'avais certainement perdu conscience juste après...

Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que le Captain me trouve dans cet état... Il allait à coup sûr le dire à Tony, et Tony serait déçu, inévitablement.

En fait, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus déçu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça le conforterait sûrement dans son idée que je n'étais pas assez fort. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux à cette pensée, parce que ça me rappelait désagréablement ce que nous avions vécu, Tony et moi, après l'épisode du ferry. J'avais tout gâché, encore une fois. C'était toujours ce que je faisais.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par l'arrivée d'un Bruce échevelé, suivi de près par Steve. Visiblement, ce dernier avait tiré le premier du sommeil. Je ravalai discrètement mes larmes.

\- Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le docteur Banner en s'approchant de moi avec un air inquiet.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai juste perdu connaissance, mentis-je en baissant les yeux. Je voulais juste m'entraîner un peu...

\- A cinq heures du matin ?

Steve était sceptique, mais je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'hausser les épaules, ce qui me tira une grimace de douleur. Évidemment, il avait vu mes poings plein de sang et le sac de boxe éventré.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais vraiment lui dire ?

Bruce fronça les sourcils, et je compris immédiatement qu'il ne me croyait pas, mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il se contenta de m'examiner, me posant des questions sur les endroits qui me faisaient mal et la façon dont je me sentais physiquement, mais il n'insista pas davantage pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

\- Alors ? demanda Steve, bras croisés sur son torse, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le regard sérieux.

\- Il faut qu'il se repose, pour le moment, répondit Bruce en me jetant un regard sérieux et qui ne souffrait aucune protestation, alors que j'ouvrais justement la bouche pour dire que je n'en avais pas besoin.

Si je restais ici me reposer, Tony saurait nécessairement ce qui s'était passé, et je ne le voulais absolument pas. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir.

\- Ton organisme est complètement épuisé. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu suives un régime alimentaire très strict, et que tu _dormes_.

\- Mais je –

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, petit, si tu veux te remettre complètement et récupérer toutes tes facultés pour renfiler le costume de Spider-Man, il faut que te reposes.

\- Il faudra aussi dire à Tony de ralentir sa rééducation, dit Steve. Je sais qu'il veut bien faire, mais c'est pas en l'épuisant que ça ira plus vite...

Bruce hocha la tête avec un soupir, et je me sentis mal. J'étais déçu de moi-même. Où était donc passé le Peter plein de vie, souriant et excessif ? Je n'avais pas conscience d'à quel point j'avais _disparu_. Et ce n'était pas étonnant, de fait, que Tony soit également déçu de moi. Il avait raison, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. A la vérité, je ne l'avais même jamais été.

Et en plus de la déception, la colère refit également surface, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi et contre qui je l'étais. Moi ? Tony ?

La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'était que je ne voulais plus avoir à affronter son regard pour le moment.

\- Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ou rester ici ? me demanda Steve en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, marmonnai-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir sur le lit.

Je n'avais cependant pas prévu le vertige qui me saisit et me donna l'impression que j'allais tomber sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Bruce et Steve se précipitèrent tous les deux vers moi pour me rattraper.

\- Ça va, soufflai-je.

Ils me conduisirent tous les deux jusqu'à ma chambre, et le trajet me parut durer une éternité, tant mon corps était lourd et douloureux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et cela m'inquiéta. J'étais tellement faible, ces derniers temps... Steve m'aida à me coucher dans mon lit, s'assurant que tout allait bien, avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte. J'étais tellement fatigué qu'il me fallut moins d'une minute pour m'endormir...

Lorsque je me réveillai, la journée était déjà bien avancée, comme me l'indiqua Karen. Mon corps me faisait beaucoup moins souffrir que ce matin ; seul mon bras était encore lancinant, et j'éprouvais des difficultés à le faire bouger, ce qui m'inquiéta de nouveau.

En cet instant, j'aurais donné _n'importe quoi_ pour pouvoir simplement enfiler mon costume et pouvoir m'échapper de cette tour.

Peut-être que c'était d'ailleurs ce dont j'avais besoin... retourner chez moi, avec May, et retrouver une vie « normale »...

J'avais besoin d'une pause.

Soupirant, j'attrapai mon portable sur la table de nuit, juste à côté de la montre de mon oncle, me redressant dans le lit. J'envoyai un message à ma tante :

_Salut, May. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. Tu crois qu'on peut arranger ça ?_

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me levai de mon lit avec l'intention de prendre une douche, avant d'aviser le costume sur lequel je travaillais, posé sur mon bureau. Tony le prendrait sûrement mal, et j'étais sans doute lâche de m'enfuir comme ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, mais je n'arrivais plus à supporter tout ça, surtout après la conversation que j'avais entendue entre lui et Steve...

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, ruminant toujours de sombres pensées, je retournai dans la chambre sans me méfier, et sursautai lorsque je vis que personne d'autre que _Tony_ se trouvait debout devant mon bureau, observant mes travaux. Il se retourna quand il me vit, et mon estomac se tordit.

\- Hey, gamin, dit-il maladroitement. Excuse-moi d'être rentré comme ça. On peut parler ?

Évitant son regard, j'haussai les épaules et m'assit sur mon lit. Quoi qu'il me dise, mon choix était fait ; il fallait que je prenne l'air, que je me repose _vraiment_.

\- J'ai appris pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin, commença-t-il.

Nous étions assis côte à côte sur le bout du lit ; je gardai la tête obstinément baissée sur mes genoux.

\- C'est rien, Monsieur Stark, murmurai-je, alors que la colère naissait de nouveau dans le creux de mon estomac. J'ai juste pas été à la hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux et de m'entrainer davantage, mais je, mais c'était pas suffisant, et j'ai pas géré, j'ai pas été à la hauteur, ça je le sais, Monsieur Stark.

Je me levai sous le coup de l'émotion, gérant difficilement la colère qui montait dans ma poitrine, et qui était comme une bulle fragile, prête à éclater.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, gamin ? s'étonna Tony, sourcils froncés, et je souris avec amertume.

\- Je pensais juste – je pensais juste à faire au mieux, mais vous voyez, encore une fois c'était pas suffisant –

\- Peter, calme-toi et explique-moi clairement ce qui se passe, me coupa Tony en se levant à son tour pour se mettre devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules, et je les enlevai d'un geste, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. J'avais trop de colère envers moi-même, et j'avais trop besoin de me reposer et d'oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Laissez tomber, Monsieur Stark, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de, de, de me poser et de réfléchir à tout ça.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air surpris de mon comportement et il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je crois que je vais retourner chez ma tante. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Quoi ?

Il me toisa mais je l'ignorai et attrapai un sac à dos pour y ranger les quelques affaires qui m'appartenaient, éparpillées dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, gamin ? demanda Tony. Abandonner ta rééducation ? te terrer chez toi ? qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ?

Il attrapa mon épaule pour que je me retourne, et je luttais pour retenir les larmes qui s'accrochaient à mes pupilles, mon torse se soulevant rapidement sous la colère qui m'étreignait.

\- Je suis pas à la hauteur, Monsieur Stark, alors ouais, me terrer chez moi, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Ça m'évitera de tout gâcher encore une fois, et puis je vais _bien_, maintenant, marmonnai-je en me retournant pour récupérer les travaux que j'avais menés.

\- Tu agis comme un enfant, là, Peter, dit Tony d'une voix ferme, derrière laquelle on pouvait sentir la colère, et cela ne fit que décupler la mienne.

\- Ouais, peut-être parce que c'est exactement ce que je suis, pas vrai ? je demandai, avec de la provocation dans la voix. Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'm'en vais.

Fermant mon sac à dos, je me dirigeai vers la porte quand Tony attrapa mon poignet pour me retenir, et je me tournai vers lui.

\- On n'a pas fini, petit.

\- Si, je crois qu'on a fini, Monsieur Stark.

\- Je t'interdis de –

Je n'attendis pas la fin et sortis rapidement de la chambre, pressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Et puis, Tony m'impressionnait toujours et j'avais du mal à rester en colère contre lui, surtout que je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux depuis le début.

J'arrivai sur le trottoir devant la Tour Stark, le souffle un peu court. Ma colère était redescendue en même temps que j'avais dévalé les marches jusqu'en bas, et maintenant, c'était la culpabilité qui reprenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qui s'était passé à l'instant et de la façon dont je m'étais disputé avec Tony.

Lui qui avait tout fait pour moi...

Les mains fourrées dans mes poches, je foulai le trottoir, passant par les petites ruelles pour rejoindre le Queens. Ce n'était pas vraiment à côté de la Tour Stark, je pouvais même dire que c'était à plusieurs kilomètres, mais je n'en avais que faire. J'avais besoin de me défouler, de marcher jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir.

Cela faisait bien une heure que je marchais, évitant les rues pleines de monde. Les ruelles sombres que beaucoup de monde détestait ne me faisaient pas peur et me permettaient d'être à couvert mais également d'être tranquille. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé par qui que ce soit, ni être observé.

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson m'avertisse d'un danger, juste en face de moi. Par réflexe, je me cachai derrière une poubelle, et ouvris mon sac à dos dans lequel j'avais fourré des lances-toiles que j'avais bricolés avec Tony, et améliorés ensuite. J'enlevai la montre connectée qu'il m'avait offerte et la remplaçai par mes lances-toiles avant de me pencher légèrement sur le côté pour observer ce qui se passait.

Mes sens étaient en alerte.

Regardant de tous les côtés, sans doute pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis ni observés, deux hommes apparurent. Ils étaient vêtus d'un costard et ressemblaient à des mafieux. L'un d'eux était balèze, avec une mâchoire dure et carrée, ses cheveux étaient rasés et son crâne tellement proéminent qu'il pourrait sans doute fracasser des briques avec. L'autre ressemblait plus à une armoire à glace qu'autre chose, et semblait tenir lieu de garde du corps. Le premier portait une mallette très épaisse et métallique, ce qui m'intrigua.

Je restai quelques minutes à les observer ; ils ne disaient rien, et ne bougeaient pas. Ils se contentaient de jeter quelques coups d'œil aux alentours, comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un. Je retins mon souffle quand, de nouveau, un frisson me parcourut, et deux autres hommes, à l'apparence plus que douteuse, se placèrent devant les premiers.

Je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il en retournait, mais une chose était sûre : ces quatre-là étaient présents pour affaires, sans doute illégales.

\- Voilà ce que vous avez demandé, dit le balèze en costard, en montrant la valise.

Celui qui venait d'arriver tendit la main, comme pour l'attraper, et le type en costard recula son bras.

\- D'abord le fric.

Le premier leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire signe à son collègue d'approcher avec un énorme sac de voyage noir, qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant de nombreuses liasses de billets de banque.

\- J'vous tiens, murmurai-je pour moi-même alors que je me décidai à sortir de ma cachette. Dites-donc, les gars, vous avez cru que c'était le supermarché des ventes illégales, ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que –

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois dans ma direction et je lançai directement une toile puis une deuxième sur les armes qu'ils pointaient sur moi, attirant le premier gars jusqu'à moi pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber par terre, et fis la même chose avec le deuxième.

\- ATTRAPPE LA MALLETTE ! cria-t-il en la jetant au gars à qui il devait la vendre au départ, lequel la rattrapa au vol et partit en courant avec son collègue.

Je neutralisai les deux types en costard et les piégeai dans de la toile, sans me soucier du fait qu'ils avaient vu mon visage et qu'ils pouvaient, techniquement, faire directement le lien entre Spider-Man et moi. Pour le moment, je me précipitai à la poursuite des deux autres, projetant une toile vers l'immeuble de manière à me hisser au-dessus d'eux, me balançant jusqu'à atterrir devant eux.

\- Tiens, attrape ça deux secondes, dis-je en tendant une toile au premier gars qui n'avait pas la mallette, qui le prit sans comprendre et se retrouva attaché et entoilé contre le building. Merci ! A nous, maintenant !

Alors que le dernier gars allait s'enfuir, je lançai une toile dans sa direction pour l'arrêter, et il sortit son arme sans lâcher la petite valise.

\- C'est pas très sympa de pointer les gens avec une arme, comme ça.

Je lui lançai une toile également pour neutraliser son flingue, qui tomba au sol, et il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Mais t'es qui, toi, bordel ?!

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

D'un geste, je fis venir la mallette à moi, et de l'autre main, j'arrêtai l'autre gars qui finit entoilé à son tour.

\- Bon, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette...

\- Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, ricana le type, allongé à plat ventre sur le sol.

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa remarque tout en cassant le verrou qui la maintenait fermée et lorsque je l'ouvris, une épaisse fumée blanchâtre et aveuglante s'échappa et m'enveloppa tout entier.

\- Qu'est-ce que –

Je toussai et me pliai en deux face à l'intensité de la brûlure qui s'enroula autour de moi, irritant mes yeux et ma trachée, m'empêchant de respirer. Je ne voyais plus rien et je suffoquais.

J'essayai de refermer la valisette à l'aveugle, mais je n'eus même pas le temps d'en effleurer les bords qu'un étau se resserrait autour de ma poitrine, me privant d'air, puis sombrer dans l'inconscience.


End file.
